conociendo a ese ángel
by LiliCullen
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS// Bella llega a forks ahi conoce a un Edward amable, cariñoso, preocupado. pero es cuando llega a la escuela, que se da cuenta que Edward lo unico que le gusta es tirarse a todas la chicas y jugar cono sus sentimeinto. ¿qué hara bella?
1. forks

**Hola, esta es mi primera historia. Sean buenas ok.**

**Y obviamente estos personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Y la idea es totalmente mía.**

Capitulo 1: Forks.

Verde, verde y OH!! Que novedad, más verde. Ya Bella deja el sarcasmo de lado solo por unos segundos. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella, aunque mi hermano me llama Isa o pequeño dolor de cabeza, depende de su estado anímico. Viví con mi padre hasta los 10 ya que mis progenitores se encontraban divorciados, y luego él… bueno solo digamos que ya no estaba para hacerse cargo, de los 10 hasta los 16 me fui a un internado en California, cortesía de mi madre, Renne, quien tras la muerte de mi padre ya no sintió culpa y se caso con Phil Hale, un buen tipo a decir verdad, él al igual que Renne tiene hijos de un matrimonio fallido, se podría decir que son mis hermanos son gemelos Jasper y Rose. Bueno cuando nos conocimos no fue todo precisamente color de rosas.

…….

_Bella que bueno que bajaste quiero presentarte a los hijos de Phil_- Dijo mi madre con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto.- _ella es Rosalie_- indicó a una chica hermosa a decir verdad, era la encarnación de la belleza femenina, el cabello rubio hasta media espalda, un rostro hermoso y un cuerpo que cualquier modelo envidiaría.

Me acerque a saludarla y me sorprendió mil su reacción, se acerca con una sonrisa fingida, disimuladamente me susurra en el oído

_no quiero una hermana y menos una amiga, seré cordial por el bien de Phil pero nada más._- con eso se alejo dejándome por completo sorprendida esa chica había dejado los puntos bien claros.

_Disculpa a mi hermana no sabe comportarse es un poco mal criada_- eso era quedarse corto, pero un momento y este chico ¿quien es? Se parece montones a Rose pero en masculino.

_Bella el es Jasper el gemelo de Rose_-ahora el que hablo fue Phil. Me acerque a Jasper, y si la reacción de Rose me sorprendió; la de Jasper me dejo en shock. Se adelanto y me abrazo con un hermano lo haría. Creo que se transformaría en el hermano que siempre quise.

_Que bueno que se lleven bien_- dijo con un tono cargado de ira, la mimada Rose.

_Gracias por la traición hermano_- era definitivo Rose me odiaba.

_Yo no te he traicionado, y es muy inmaduro de tu parte comportarte así hermanita_- ese era Jazz un tono divertido- _Bella me acompañarías a un recorrido y te puedo mostrar la ciudad_- tras esa invitación se escucho un bufido proveniente de Rose.

_Claro Jazz encantada, deja cambiarme por algo más cómodo_.

……

Me gusta recordar ese día, fue cuando me gané un increíble hermano al que quería como si tuviésemos la misma sangre, el me cuidaba y protegía a pesar de solo ser un año mayor.

OOH verdad, no lo mencione tengo 17 y en este momento voy de camino a Forks para vivir con mis hermanos, ya que Phil consiguió un trabajo que lo obliga a viajar mucho y Renne pensó que lo mejor era que nosotros tuviésemos un lugar al que llamar hogar mientras ellos viajan, y ¿por qué Forks? Bueno es que aquí vive un amigo de la familia, el cual debería de "mantenernos vigilados", viviremos junto a la casa de este hombre, que por cierto se llama Carlisle Cullen, del cual he escuchado mucho pero nunca he conocido.

-_llegamos_- la voz de Jazz me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

La casa… me quede sin palabras, nunca había visto una casa mas hermosa, aun así no entendía porque una casa tan grande si solo éramos 3, pero será, la fachada de color blanco, con ventanales enormes, que proveerían de luz natural a la casa.

puedes subir a tu habitación Bella, es el ultimo piso-

No hizo falta que Jazz lo repitiera, yo corría por las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación, una vez llegue al tercer piso habían solo 2 puertas , entre a la del lado derecho, una pieza gigantesca de colores celestes y blanco se alzaba frente a mi , una de las murallas tenia toda mi colección de CDs junto con un reproductor nuevo, la muralla de enfrente tenia una gran repisa con mis libros y una computadora nueva-pero que se creían ¿compraron todo nuevo acaso? - entre ambas murallas se encontraba mi cama de dos plazas con un cobertor blanco y los cojines color celeste, el mismo celeste de un cobertor un poco mas corto que se encontraba a los pies de la cama.

Luego había dos puertas una conducía al baño y la otra a un inmenso guardarropa.

Me tire sobre la cama cuando escuche que golpeaban la puerta, un suave 'pase' salio de mis labios. Era Jasper.

_Bella, diste con tu habitación que bien, espero que te haya gustado la decoró la esposa de Carlisle, Esme. No sabia si te gustaría_- Vaya nunca imagine que una desconocida haría algo así por mi. La habitación era bellísima, tenia que recordarme agradecerle cuando la conociera.

_Es perfecta Jazz, no te preocupes, pero lo único que no entiendo es por que el reproductor y el computador nuevos, si los viejos funcionaban bien_.-

_Eso fue idea de tu madre, se sentía culpable por dejarte sola nuevamente y pensó que lo compensaría así_. _no se si fue la mejor forma pero es una forma de pedirte que la entiendas_-

_No hacia falta que intentara comprarme Jazz, eso es caer bajo incluso para ella, además que mejor que vivir sola a los 17, y con mi hermano favorito_- no se porque pero se me hacia muy fácil hablar con mi hermano, tenia una facilidad para calmarme cunado lo necesitaba o subirme el animo si hacia falta, de verdad lo quería.

_Tonta Isa, soy el único hermano que tienes_- luego estallo en risas - _Isa, en realidad venia a decirte que si estas lista para ir a conocer a Carlisle_.- Claro Rose y Jazz ya conocían a toda la familia de Carlisle menos yo.

_Si, creo que si, ¿en cuanto rato mas vamos_?-

_Ahora_

_A perfecto, bajemos.- _Jazz tenia esa costumbre de avisarme siempre en el ahora nunca unos minutos antes, siempre me decía las cosas a ultima hora.

No nos demoramos nada en llegar, después de todo son vecinos. La casa era similar a la nuestra pero mas grande y del mismo color blanco característico.

Jazz toco la puerta y tras esta se asomo una chica, con aspecto de duendecillo, su cabello era corto y alborotado, era delgada y muy bajita, parecía que irradiaba energía. Se abalanzo contra Jazz, parecía muy contenta de verlo. Me pregunto por qué

_hola mi nombre es Alice, y tu has de ser Bella, la heminita de Jazz_- dijo mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarme- _pero que mal educada soy , chicos, pasen, adelante_- dijo mientras se adentraba en la casa dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

_Mis padres no se encuentran, y mi hermano está por bajar_.- que energía la de esta niña.

_Y dime Bella, cuéntame de ti, ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿tienes novio? ¿Te gusta ir de compras? ¿te gusto Forks?-_ vaya si que tenia energía dijo eso tan rápido que casi no le entendí.

_Mmm… 17, sin novio, compras la verdad es que no, Forks, aun no lo conozco del todo-_ cuando termine de contestar me di cuenta de la presencia de un chico, y no era uno cualquiera, era el chico mas hermoso que alguna vez hubiese visto, su cabello era color cobre y sus ojos de un verde, su rostro parecía tallado por los mismo Ángeles, al igual que su cuerpo. ¿cuanto llevaría escuchando?

_Edward-_ gritó Alice- _es que no te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones desde lejos, ven y preséntate- _así que el nombre de este dios griego era Edward.

_Hola, mi nombre es Edward. Soy el hermano mayor de Alice tengo 18- _dijo mientras me tendía la mano, y yo solo asentí mientras me sonrojaba.

_Yo soy Bella, la hermana de Jazz y tengo 17-_ vaya no se como fui capaz de hablar.

_-¿Hey y donde esta Emmet? – _dijo Jazz tras saludar a Edward.

_-_ _hoy tenia entrenamiento de futbol en la universidad-_

Pasamos casi toda la tarde del sábado en la casa de los Cullen, Alice me agradaba tremendamente y Edward, bueno Edward era Edward, aun no tengo palabras para describirlo.

Esa noche me fui a costar sin hablar con Jazz. Dormí tranquilamente, a eso de las 9 de la mañana del domingo baje ha hacerme el desayuno.

Al rato bajo Rose, quien ni siquiera me saludo – si, nuestra relación no puede ser mejor- y así como llegó se fue, volviendo a su habitación. Luego llego Jazz.

_hola pequeño dolor de cabeza, que tal tu noche_.- decía mas animado de lo común.

_Bastante buena… Jazz hay algo que quiero preguntarte sobre los Cullen_- solté sin siquiera pensarlo.

_Adelante pregunta_-

_Es que veras… que hay con Edward. Es… no lo sé… me intriga…_- no se porque dije, ni que me gustara, ni siquiera lo conozco.

_¿Que pasa hermanita, te esta gustando, el popular Edward Cullen?_- ¿qué? pero a que refería con popular.

_¿qué?_

_Dejare que tu lo descubras solo te puedo decir que este día lo pasaremos en casa de los Cullen. También ira Rose, así que trata de no contestarle mal… ¿quieres?_

_Este bien- _dije algo enojada.- _¿a que hora salimos?_

_En unas 2 horas, así que sube a cambiarte._

Tras la ducha fui a buscar que ponerme, opte por lo más cómodo unos jeans holgados, y un sweater azul cielo. Y mi cabello… ufff... creo que lo mejor era tomarlo en una coleta.

Ya habían pasado las 2 horas que dijo Jasper y nos encontrábamos los tres en el salón listos para salir.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, nos abrió la puerta una mujer realmente adorable, de semblante calido, y agradable.

_hola mi nombre es Esme_- dijo mientras se me acercaba- _que tiempo sin verlos Rose, Jazz y tú has de ser Bella, la hija de Renne._

_Hola. Encantada, antes le quería agradecer por lo que hizo en mi pieza, es hermosa._

_Hay, niña dime Esme nada más. Y que bueno que te gustara tu alcoba._

_¡¡Mamá… mamá!! Diles que pasen le tengo una sorpresa a Bella.- _decía Alice desde el interior de la casa.

_¿qué para mi? Alice que hiciste- _me encanta Alice a pesar de que la conozco hace un día, me encanta esta niña. Pero ¿qué se traía entre manos?

_Si, tonta Bella, ven entremos que te llevo a mi cuarto- _decía mientras prácticamente me arrastraba a la casa.

Alice no me dio tiempo de saludar a nadie pues me llevo corriendo por las escaleras, no se como no caí por estas. Llegamos a su habitación toda de color anaranjado y verde, sobre la cama había cerca de 5 bolsas gigantes de ropa nueva.

_¡¡¡Bella!!! Ayer después de conocerte fui al mall y no me pude resistir a todas las cosas que encontré, eran perfectas para ti, y digamos que solo las compre, por favor acéptalo como un inicio de nuestra amistad, además toda tu ropa esta bien para California pero no para Forks._ – nunca había escuchado a una persona hablar tan rápido y sin respirar.

_Alice por mas que quiera no puedo aceptar esto, apuesto que fue mucho dinero._ _Además tengo suficiente ropa_-

_Si se que tienes ropa, pero no tienes esta ropa_- dijo mientras tomaba una de las bolsas y sacaba un conjunto hermoso todo en tonos Blanco y esmeralda, no se porque pero ese color esmeralda me recordaba algo.

_Esta bien Alice, pero solo esta vez, no quiero que andes comprándome ropa cuando no la necesito_.- falto que hubiese dicho eso para que comenzará saltar por toda la habitación.

_Vamos Bella, pruébate esto, estoy segura que te quedara estupendo_- decía mientras de una de las bolsas sacaba otro conjunto igualmente hermoso.

No se como pero tras las palabras de mi nueva amiga, me encontraba en el baño cambiándome de ropa. Eran unos jeans ajustados unas botas sin tacos negras y un sweater largo color negro con un corte que dejaba al descubierto uno de mis hombros, me encontraba irreconocible.

-_Alice me puedes explicar para que quiero estar vestida así si solo vamos a estar en tu casa_.-

-_tenia planeado que saliéramos todos un rato por la tarde. ¿Qué te parece?-_

_-no tengo opciones de negarme ¿verdad?-_ ella solo asintió.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras, estaban todos abajo, mis hermanos, Edward, un chico grande con apariencia de oso o levantador de pesas profesional y Esme junto a un hombre sentados en un sofá.

_Hola chicos_- decía una saltarina Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_¿Oye Alice, quien es esa chica, una nueva amiga o algo_?- Era el chico con porte de oso quien preguntaba.

_No Emmet, ella es Bella, la hermana de Jazz y Rose.- _dijo mientras se dirigía al chico y luego dirigiéndose a mi_- bella el es mi hermano Emmet, que no te asuste su porte, no mata ni a una mosca, y el que esta junto a Esme es Carlisle mi Padre._

_Un gusto en conocerlos- _dije mientras me dirigía a saludarlos como era apropiado_._

_Chicos que les parece si salimos un rato, es un día soleado como pocos aquí en Forks- _dijo Alice mientras no ponía a todos de pie_._

Mientras me ponía de pie, Edward me jaló del brazo y me acerco a él.

_yo que tu no iría, veras entre nuestro hermanos hay una suerte de relación mas amorosa y yo de ser tu no me gustaría estar en medio de tanto amor empalagoso- _creo que me quede sin aire unos segundos, pero que voz que tenia este chico.

_Esta bien- fue todo lo que le pude responder- Alice yo creo que prefiero quedarme aquí dentro si no te molesta._

_Esta bien, pero en la tarde no zafas. _

Quede en la casa completamente sola, o eso creía, me encontraba con mi Dios griego personal. Me encontraba sentada en el sofá cunado su presencia me golpeo.

-_Bella,_

_-¿si?_

_- y ¿Cuándo partes con el instituto?_

_- mañana. Tendré que saludar con supuesto interés a todos, y fingir que disfruto de eso._

_- no pensé que fueras así._

_- ¿así como?_

_- tan desinteresada de los círculos sociales._

_- es que no me conoces- _espera un momento Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Qué haces? ¿Coqueteas?

- creo que tendré que conocerte mejor. Mmm… cuéntame de ti

- _mmm…, me gusta la buena música, me gustan grupos como muse, mcfly, hasta la música clásica, como Debussy. Me encanta la literatura, los clásicos románticos de siempre, Romeo y Julieta, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Cumbres borrascosas, esos son mis favoritos, y los que nunca me canso de leer._

- _Bella, eres distinta sabes, nunca dejes que nadie te haga sentir inferior, por que tu estas por sobre esas personas_.

_- ¿por que dices eso? _

_- digamos que conozco como es la gente en el instituto._

_-¿y que hay ti?_

_- mmm… detesto leer, la música es mi pasión, pero no es algo que divulgue, soy el capitán del equipo de football del instituto._

_-OH!- _fue todo lo que puede decir, de pronto recordé la razón de por que me encontraba aquí adentro con Edward y no afuera con mi hermanos.- _¿y que quisiste decir cuando mencionaste las relaciones entre nuestros hermanos?_

- _veras desde hace tiempo que a Alice le gusta Jasper, y la ultima vez que se vieron, se pusieron al corriente de sus sentimientos, para terminar transformándose en una suerte de novios secretos a la distancia, algo parecido es lo que ocurrió entre Emmet y Rose._

_- y que hay de ti, algún amor secreto._

_- eso quisiera, pero las chicas que se me acercan no son precisamente mi estilo._

Nos pasamos toda la mañana hablando hasta la hora de almuerzo, debo admitir que me dolió que Jazz no confiara en mi en todo este tiempo como para decirme de su relación con la pequeña Cullen, de Rose no me sorprendía en lo mas mínimo.

_chicos a comer- _nos llamó Esme.

El almuerzo fue delicioso, comida italiana, mi favorita. Una vez que terminamos de almorzar Alice se levanto y nos dijo que iríamos al cine. Iríamos en 2 autos, Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmet, se irían en el auto de Alice, mientras que Edward y yo no iríamos en su auto.

Me quede sin habla cunado vi los autos, un porche amarillo canario increíble. , parecía ser el auto de Alice y el de Edward era un flamante Volvo plateado.

Como todo un caballero Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto, y el se subió rápidamente al auto, en cuánto prendió el auto la canción _the time is running de Muse _lleno el ambiente.

Mientras mas tiempo pasaba con este adonis, mas me encantaba su forma de ser, no se que me pasaba pero eran sentimientos completa y totalmente nuevos_._

Llegamos al cine y todo lo que había eran películas de terror, películas que no son totalmente de mi agrado, pero aun así accedí a entrar. Me senté junto Edward. La película fue macabra para decir menos, pero fue agradable sentir que cada vez que me asustaba estaba Edward que me acariciaba el torso de la mano para tranquilizarme.

Salimos de la película y ya era tarde y mañana teníamos clases. Por lo que decidimos irnos enseguida. El auto de Alice partió primero dejándonos a solas con Edward.

Y fue cuando iba a abrirme la puerta que algo lo detuvo. Tomo mi mano y me jaló hacia él, con un suave gesto me abrazo por la cintura y se acerco a mi.- Esto no podía ser, este dios griego estaba apunto de besarme, a mi, una chica cualquiera-

- _Bella_- susurro en mi oído, mientras un suspiro escapaba de mis labios.

Sentía su respiración acompasada con la mía, que no se como se mantenía tan tranquila. Y fue cuando sentí su mano haciendo un recorrido desde mi espalda hasta mi nuca, mientras su otra mano se posaba en mi espalda baja. Y su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, con una esencia deliciosa. Mis labios entre abiertos, lentamente cerré mis ojos para entregarme a ese momento. Edward se acerco sentía prácticamente el sabor de sus labios, se acerco mas, si es que era posible, y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en un gesto dulce y suave, con delicadeza, era un beso cargado de ternura, sentimientos. Seguimos así durante un rato mas, cunado nuestra necesidad de respirar era imperiosa. Ambos respirábamos el aire del otro, estábamos tan cerca que sentía su corazón contra mi pecho. Nos quedamos así, unos segundos, minutos, horas, quien sabe cuanto.

Ninguno dijo nada en el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Hasta que estabamos por llegar Edward rompió el silencio.

_Bella, por favor perdóname, ahora y por el mañana y por favor quédate con el Edward que has conocido este fin de semana y no con el que veras mañana._

_¿pero que estas diciendo?_- uno de sus dedos se poso sobre mis labios para que no siguiera hablando.

_Tranquila, no digas nada que hemos llegado._

_Vaya pero si que se demoraron mas en llegar_.- Ese era Emmet en un tono divertido.

_Cállate, quieres_.- decía Edward. ¿y por que parecía tan… enojado?

_Mira, nuestro Eddie se ha enojado_.- Emmet seguía riéndose.

Tras despedirnos de todos nos dirigimos a la casa.

A pesar de que era tarde, tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar, ¿por qué Jazz nunca me dijo sobre su "relación" con Alice? ¿Qué tenia que ocultar? Y por otro lado esta ese fantástico beso, no se cuanto duró, pero fue increíble, nunca pensé que mi primer beso sería de esa forma, creía que al menos estaría de novia con el chico, pero un momento, ¿qué relación tenia ahora con Edward? Es decir nos besamos, ¿verdad?... ¿y sí para el no significó lo mismo que para mi? ¿y sí para el solo fue una cosa de momento? Porque si de algo estaba segura, ese no fue el primer beso de Edward, ¿quiero decir nadie puede besar así en su primera vez verdad? ¿Y que quiso decir con que lo perdonara? ¿Se habrá arrepentido? Claro después del beso se dio cuenta que yo no era suficiente para el, porque obviamente debe de tener montones de chicas tras de él. Eso sin contar que es un ángel encarnada, es hermoso, maravilloso, y sin contar que no es un cretino como el resto de los chicos de nuestra edad. Todo eso lo entiendo pero ¿Qué hay con lo eso de que me quedara con el Edward que he conocido este fin de semana y no con lo que veré mañana?.... Ah!! Porque tantas preguntas. Baje a la cocina por algo para beber, eran cerca de las 1 de la mañana y me tendría que levantar en menos de 6 horas. Esto es simplemente grandioso.

- _Isabella Marie Swan. ¿Qué demonios haces levantada a esta hora?_

_-Es que no podía dormir. Un momento ¿por qué te doy explicaciones a ti, si no encontramos en igualdad de condiciones?_

_- me las das por que soy tu hermano- _dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me hacia girar hasta llegar a la cocina.

-_ no se vale eres mas fuerte que yo_- dije con fingido enojo – _Jasper hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo, eso sobre tu y Alice._

_-¿Qué quieres saber?_- dijo claramente nervioso, nerviosismo que logro transmitirme

- _Es que veras, cuando Alice dijo que saliéramos a disfrutar del día, Edward me dijo que entre nuestros hermanos había un tipo de relación mas amorosa, que otra cosa._

_- Ah! Con que era eso._

-_si, ¿y no tienes nada para decir?_

-¿_qué quieres que te diga? Que desde que conozco a Alice estoy enamorado de ella, y somos novios y que Rose y Emmet sienten igual_.- dijo completamente alterado, no se que me pasó, pero comencé a llorar.

- _pero se supone que somos hermanos, y los hermanos se dicen estas cosas, créeme de Rose lo espero, pero tú, vamos Jazz, me hubieses dicho que iba a conocer a la novia de mi hermano. ¿Es qué acaso no me sientes como una hermana para compartir esas cosas conmigo?- _decía mientras las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas

- _Bella, no actúes así, por favor, si no te lo dije fue porque no es que fuéramos novios, aun. Solo nos gustábamos pero nos veíamos una o dos veces por año, no es lo suficiente para tener una relación, pero ahora que vivimos uno junto al otro y vamos a la misma escuela, se puede decir que somos novios de forma oficial, y créeme, que a la primera persona que se lo iba a contar serias tú, mi hermanita. Y si no fue antes, era solo porque no me quería hacer ilusiones, aunque no lo creas yo igual sufro_- dijo eso ultimo en un tono divertido, que termino por secar mis lagrimas. Pero que tonta, no se como pensé tantas locuras sobre mi hermano.

- ¿_Y que hay de ti? ¿Pasa algo con Edward?_- ¿QUÉ? Y ese como se enteró. Mi cara era de pura sorpresa.

_-¿No crees que es tarde y nos tenemos que ir a acostar?, mañana será nuestro primer día en el instituto_.- dije para intentar salir del paso

- _con que si pasa algo. Dejare que me cuentes cuando estés lista_.

_-por cierto tu auto ya llegó desde California, así que podrás irte sola hasta el instituto. Y tomaras clases Senior_

_-¿Qué, por qué senior? Si debería de ir una clase inferior._

_- se supone, pero el internado de California te dejo preparada para un senior mas que para un junior._

**No se que pensaron de este primer capitulo, acepto sugerencias aunque la idea general de fic. Esta lista. No sean malas y difamen que tal, haber si subo otro capitulo.**

**Besitos y cuídense**


	2. instituto: nuevo Edward

Capitulo 2, instituto: nuevo Edward.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y digamos que no dormí suficiente durante la noche, mil cosas rondaban mi mente, la relación de Jasper con Alice y lo ocurrido con Edward. No sabía que me esperaba para este día.

Como aun era temprano, aproveche de darme una ducha. Sentía tan bien como el agua tibia acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi cuello, hombros y hasta las piernas. Cuando salí tenía que elegir que ponerme. Llegue a mi habitación y recordé las bolsas con ropa que me dio Alice, decidí sacar algo de ahí. Opte por unos pantalones blancos ajustados unas botas café claro y un sweater a juego. Debo decir que me veía bastante bien. Debía agradecer por esto a Alice.

Baje a la cocina a preparar le desayuno para todos, hice café y unos panqués. Al rato bajo Rose.

_buenos días Rose ¿qué tal?-_ tenía que saludarla y parecer amable ¿verdad?

_Hola_.- no importaba cuanto intentara, ella no me quería ni una pizca.

_¿quieres café o unos panqués_?

_No, sabes que no como masas y el café me tiñe los dientes_- ¿qué?¿no lo mencioné? La mimada Rose, le encanta mantener su figura perfecta.

_Chicas ya están siendo hostiles, no podrían hacer el intento de llevarse bien._ – era Jasper exasperado.

_¿por qué? Dime por qué me tengo que llevar bien con esta intrusa, ella no es nadie, es la hija de una golfa que engaño a papá para que se casara con ella, ¿Cómo esperas que me llevé bien con algo así?._- las palabras de Rose, me hirieron mas de lo que alguna vez lo habían hecho. Su voz estaba cargada de ira acumulada. Me estaba diciendo lo que se guardo todo este tiempo.

No podía mas con esto salí corriendo en dirección a mi auto para intentar escapar y pensar tranquila. Sabía que pronto vendría Jazz pero no me importaba aceleré por la calle a mas de lo que solía a andar, me mantuve bastante rato manejando sin rumbo. Por mas que Rose me odie, yo no puedo para mi ella es mi hermana, la hermana que siempre quise y a pesar de todo la quiero demasiado, hay veces en que quiero matarla, pero sin duda mataría por ella.

Llegué al instituto y reconocí de inmediato el volvo de Edward, el porche de Alice y el BMW de mi hermana. Me estacione junto a ellos. Cuando me bajé me encontré con Jazz, no dijo nada solo me tendió los papeles con el horario y el mapa del lugar. Me dirigí a mi primera clase, era literatura.

_¿qué haces aquí? Creí que eras un año menor e irías en clases con Alice._-

_Buenos días para ti también _

_¡Oh! Lo siento. _

_No importa, y con respecto a la clase, es que vengo de un internado donde las clases eran distintas, y me dejaron lista para surcar el último año._

_Ya veo. _– me perdí en sus ojos verdes, y de pronto todo volvió, el beso de anoche, es que acaso el no recordaba nada, o no tuvo importancia, ¿debería mencionarlo?

_Edward, veras… yo quería preguntarte algo, mmm… sobre lo de anoche._

_Chicos todos a sus puestos, hoy realizaremos un análisis de la obra que hemos estado estudiando Romeo y Julieta. Y luego un debate por parejas.- _justo entro el profesor e interrumpió mi conversación con Edward. Pero se me haría fácil esta clase, he leído un centenar de veces esa obra.

_Bella después hablamos.-_ dijo Edward

_Y Ud. Señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre?- _dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a mi.

_Isabella Swan._

_Muy bien Isabella, espero que se integre a esta clase, si tiene problemas no dude en consultarme cualquier cosa._

_Ok._

La clase transcurrió normal, hasta que me llamaron al frente para que defendiera mi postura respecto al final de la obra.

_Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con el final del libro, la descripción que da Shakespeare sobre este amor prohibido es solemne, cautiva al lector con un amor que trasciende, un amor puro, un amor que no busca maldad, por que el amor no egoísta, el amor es benigno, así como era el amor de Romeo y Julieta. Que en la misma muerte encontró su libertad. Y fue necesario su fin para que dos familias enemigas reconocieran el error cometido en estos años, y el arrepentimiento que les causo su accionar._

_Muy bien señorita Swan. Ahora ¿hay alguien que este en una postura opuesta?_

_Si profesor. Yo siento que el amor entre Romeo y Julieta es meramente pasional e inmaduro. ¿no es el mismo Romeo quien llega al baile buscando a una chica por quien profesa amor eterno y se encuentra con esta joven hermosa, que da la casualidad no conoce nada del amor y esta mas que dispuesta a salirse de las reglas y normas impuestas por su padre? Es solo pasión del momento, curiosidad a lo nuevo y a lo prohibido. No es mas que eso, y con sus muertes solo encontraron una salida simple a sus problemas, ya que resultaron ser tan inmaduros que no eran capaz de enfrentar los problemas y buscaron lo más simple, huir y posteriormente morir, sin luchar por su supuesto amor._

Nunca ni en lo más remoto pensé que Edward pensara así, ¿es que no creía en el amor? Justo cuando pensaba en algo para decirle tocaron la campana, salio corriendo el resto de las clases fueron relativamente normales, químicas y algebra, llegaba la hora del almuerzo.

_hola. Soy Mike Newton_- era un chico rubio el que se me acercaba y saludaba amistosamente.

_Hola, soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero simplemente Bella_.

_Bueno simplemente Bella. Y que dices si un día salimos y hacemos algo_- ¿y este que intentaba? ¿quería parecer seductor?

_No me temo que no puedo, además quede con mis hermanos para hacer algo._

_¿tienes hermanos?_

_Si, dos Jasper y Rosalie _

_Esos no son los novios de los Cullen_

_Mmm… si, y que hay con eso?_

_No nada solo que es mejor no meterse con lo Cullen, o al menos con Edward_

_¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?_

_Nadie se mete con el capitán del equipo solo el equipo mismo y las animadoras._

Con que eso quiso decir mi hermano con el "popular Edward". Y si así era porque Edward me besó, claro fue una cosa del momento, una calentura, a pero como comenzaba a odiar a este chico.

_bueno y que dices al menos te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy._

_Mmm… bue…-_

_Bella, ven siéntate con nosotros_.- gracias a dios Alice apareció, no quería ni sentarme con este tal Mike.

_Claro Alli_e.

_Luego me lo agradeces_- dijo casi en un susurro solo para que yo la escuchara.

Llegamos a la mesa, estaban mis hermanos, Edward, unas cuantas chicas que han de ser animadoras por su uniforme, y unos chicos con pinta de ser del equipo de football.

_Bella, ellos son del equipo- _tal como lo pensé_- Justin, Kyle, Kevin. Ellas son Lauren, Tanya, Jessica, las tres animadoras. Y bueno tus hermanos y Edward_.

_Hola._- fue todo lo que dije pero que estupidez.

_Alice no deberías haberla traído, no te das cuenta que no esta a nuestra altura.-_ esa era Tanya con un tono mordaz en la voz.

_pero si es cosa que la mires, tienes que ser animadora para sentarte con nosotras querida, y tu claramente no estas a la altura, que va no esta a la altura de nadie en esta escuela, ni los mas perdedores deberían acercarse si quiera a ella, porque claramente nosotros somos superiores a ti, yo si fuera tu me preocuparía un poco de mi status para al menos hacer un intento de estar a nuestra altura, para no parecer tan descuidada de la mano de dios. – _y ahora fue Jessica la que intervino, que se creía de venir a insultarme, lo mejor sería marcharme de allí.

_Créanme tampoco quiero estar a su altura._ _Con permiso._

_Bella, espera. _

_No te preocupes Alice. Me sentare allá, ve y comparte con ellos, después nos vemos._

_Esto no se quedara así, no te preocupes._

Después de eso ni ganas de comer tenia, iba caminando por el patio y nudo se apodero de mi garganta, frente a mi ojos estaba Edward besándose de una forma casi animal con esa tal Tanya, de no ser por la muralla donde esa mujerzuela estaba acorralada de seguro que se caían, me dolió el pecho fue como si me quedara sin aire, y aun así no podía apartar mi vista de ellos dos, Tanya sujetaba a Edward con sus piernas que las tenia enrolladas en la cintura de este, y el movía sus manos por su espalda y pecho, mientras ella realizaba un insinuante movimiento de caderas sobre Edward y con sus manos se sujetaba a los hombros de el. Pero que escena, eso no es como para andar mostrándose. Suerte que el timbre sonó, no se si se habrán dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero salí corriendo a mi clase, Biología.

Por que me importaba tanto lo que hiciera o dejar de hacer Edward, ni siquiera lo conozco y no soy nada de el para andar poniéndome celosa por cualquiera… un momento ¿celosa? Era eso estaba celosa, pero para estar celosa Edward tendría que gustarme. NO!! No puede ser.

_lamento lo del almuerzo_- cielos! no me di ni cuenta que había llegado

_no esta bien. No me afecta lo que esas animadoras piensen de mí. Además lo dejaron claro, yo no estoy a su altura ni a la tuya.- _dije casi sin respirar, no era que el hecho me hiriera, pero era mejor dejarle claro que entendía el mensaje de que no era quien para unirme a su grupo. Terminado eso decidí irme, no tenía ganas de seguir allí, además me podía ir a mi casa insistiendo en que me sentía mal, aunque igual era el primer día de clases, pero solo me quedaba biología y Ed. Física. Podía escaparme… ¿verdad?

Llegue a mi auto, un Audi S4 cabriolet, un regalo de Renne, para que me sintiera mas cómoda, supuestamente. Puse la radio a todo volumen, y pise el acelerador a fondo, soy una amante de la velocidad. Me demore la nada en llegar a mi casa. Llegue y todo estaba normal, las cosas en su lugar y Alice sentada en el sofá… ¿¿QUÉ ALICE, EN MI CASA Y ESO CUANDO??

_¿Alice, que diablos haces aquí?-_

_Sabia que volverías a casa temprano, y no querrías estar sola, así que vine ha hacerte compañía, no hace falta que me digas nada si no lo quieres, pero no me gustaría dejarte sola._

No podía creerlo Alice estaba aquí para apoyarme, incluso sino la necesitaba, era mi amiga, que bien alguien de verdad, me encantaba Alice, era perfecta para cuidar de mi hermano.

_gracias._

_No tienes nada que agradecer. Pero anda dime ¿que te hizo llegar tan temprano, no creo que fuera solo lo del almuerzo?_

_Sabes algo Alice, tu hermano es un imbécil, que lo único que hace es ir agarrándose a mujeres, que saben caerán rendidas a él._

_¿Edward?_

_Si, que otro imbécil conoces_.- casi escupí eso

_Con que ya conociste al Edward del instituto._

¿_cómo, el Edward del instituto?_

_Mmm… con Emmet tenemos una teoría y es que cuando Edward esta en el instituto le gusta llevar una apariencia de chico malo, que le da lo mismo tirarse a todas las zorras de la escuela. Pero cuando esta en casa, es un caballero, con sentimientos, que piensa mas las cosas._

_mmm… con que era eso, pero en ese caso que Edward me habrá besado.-_

_¡¡¡¡¡¡ TE BESASTE CON EDWARD!!!!!!-_ no es justo creí que lo había pensado.

_Si, pero apuesto que era la versión del Edward del instituto._

_Pero cuando, y donde _

_Mmm… ayer después del cine apoyada en su volvo._

_Aaahhhh!!!! Que felicidad. Mi hermano comienza a pisar tierra firme._

_Disculpa?_

_Es que en cuanto te vi supe que eras perfecta para mi hermano. Que me devolverías al Edward de antes, que serían perfectos el uno con el otro._

_Alice no creo que sea así, Edward vive besándose con chicas todo el tiempo._

_Pero apuesto que contigo fue distinto._

_No Allie. Yo solo fui una chica más que cayó rendida ante los encantos de Edward Cullen._

_Y tranquila, tiempo al tiempo. Que dices si me acompañas de compras para despejarnos un rato._

_Mmm… no sé si será una buena idea. _

_Anda… di que si, yo se que quieres- _decía mientras me ponía una carita imposible de negarse.

_Esta bien, si prometes que no llegaremos muy tarde._

_Prefecto_- dijo mientras me jalaba hacia el auto.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial Alice daba asaltitos de alegría por toda la entrada mientras me decía la mucha falta que me hacia ropa nueva.

_aquí es, perfecto_ – decía mientras me obligaba a entrar a la tienda. Y cogía todo lo que podía-

_vamos Bella entra al probador._

No se cuanta ropa me habré probado pero cada vez que salía del probador Alice daba saltitos de emoción desmedida. No pude evitar que me comprara toda esa ropa, estaba segura que moriría antes de que me alcanzara poner todo eso.

_ese conjunto de rompa interior te queda perfecto. No hay duda, lo llevamos._

_Alice no crees que es mucho ya._

_Mmm… puede ser, te parece si después de esto no vamos a tomar un frappucino._

_Perfecto_. – luego de eso nos dirigimos a la caja no quise ni ver cuanto estaba gastando Alice, porque claro no me dejo pagar a mi.

………

_Hola, ¿Qué tal?, soy David, un placer atenderlas, ¿Qué café van a llevar?_- dijo el chico que atendía con un tono que intentaba sonar ¿seductor?

_Un frappucino java chip y frappucino dulce de leche._

_No duden en llamarme para cualquier cosa que necesiten-_ dijo mientras nos guiñaba un ojo.

_Claro que te llamaran en caso de que quieran mas café porque para el resto nos tienen a nosotros._- dijo Jasper mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Alice y Edward hacia lo propio deslizando sus brazos desde mis hombros hasta reposar en mi cintura.

_Claro._- dijo con voz casi cortada- _ahora les traigo sus frappuccino._

_Se puede saber que hacen Uds. Aquí- _dijo Alice con fingido enojo.

_Es que no puedo preocuparme por mi novia y hermana.- _decía Jazz, intentado parecer ofendido.

_Claro que puedes amor.- _ dijo Alice mientras se ponía de puntillas para besar a mi hermano.

_Y claro que tuve que pedir refuerzos.-_ dijo Jazz señalando a Edward que aun me tenía bien pegado a su cuerpo con sus manos descansando en mi cintura.-_ sin mencionar que Edward esta como loco cuando no vio a mi hermanita a la salida._

Ese ángel estaba a punto de replicar cundo ese tal David interrumpió pasándonos nuestros café y una tarjeta con su numero o algo por el estilo. Lo extraño fue que luego de que me paso la tarjeta Edward me la arrebato de las manos y la hizo añicos frente a mis ojos. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que estaba celoso. Pero eso, IMPOSIBLE.

Nos divertimos bastante rato charlando. Cuando me di cuenta que se hacia tarde.

_chicos yo creo que me voy. _

_Pero Bella, yo aun no me quiero ir- _replico Alice.

_Pero se hace tarde además mañana tenemos instituto. Yo concuerdo con Bella_.- dijo Edward mientras me apretaba suavemente la mano.

_Pero que son fomes Uds. Dos.- _ahora era Jazz. Vaya hermano que tengo.

_Descuida Bella, yo te llevo a tu casa para irme a la mía._

_Gra…ci…as- _la voz se me corto mientras le agradecía, pero ¿que me pasaba?

…………

_Bella se que me viste besándome con Tanya. Pero déjame decirte que son esas las cosas que no significan nada para mi.- _dijo cuando estábamos en el volvo.

_Intentas decir, que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros anoche tampoco significo nada para ti, porque el GRAN EDWARD CULLEN se va besando con todas las chicas porque de esa forma reafirma su hombría y su poder sobre las mujeres. Lamento que seas así Edward de verdad. Eres un mounstro que no entiende de sentimientos ni emociones, y así esperas alguna vez enamorarte, pobre de ti el día que intentes querer a alguien y no puedas porque tu "popularidad con las chicas" te lo impida. Eso me da lastima, TU me das lastima._

_Entonces Bella enséñame, enséñame a querer, enséñame de los sentimientos y las emociones, ayúdame._

_¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? No te das cuenta, duele, que duele quererte, no notas que si me acerco a ti me quemo, que duele, no quiero sufrir Edward, y menos por un chico como tu. Que no se da cuenta del sufrimiento y escapa a revolcarse en los brazos de otra chica._

_Yo no quiero otra chica, quiero que me enseñes para así conseguir a una chica a la que pueda querer. Por favor Bella._

_¿¿¿por qué ???¿por qué yo?¿por qué no Alice que es tu hermana?¿por qué me lo pides a mí?.- _mi voz se quebraba.

_Porque es contigo con quien me siento más vulnerable, por que eres tu la que saca lo mejor de mi, porque si te tengo cerca no me siento tan basura y siento que puedo hacer algo y quizá cambiar. Porque es contigo con quien siento que soy el verdadero Edward.- _los ojos de ese ángel brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. NO!, esto no esta bien un ángel como el no puede sufrir, los ángeles no lloran.

_No puedo Edward, lo siento de verdad.- _ dije mientras una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla, sin mas me subí al auto. No hablamos en todo el camino de regreso.

_Perdóname._ – dijo ese ángel casi en un susurro mientras me bajaba del auto.

No podía mas las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos nada las podía parar. Entre corriendo por la sala y en la escalera estaba Rose.

_vaya, no pensé que te afectaría tanto darte cuneta de que no puedes estar a la altura de Edward o del resto del los chicos de la escuela, te creía mas fuerte Swan, pero me doy cuenta que eres un cucaracha, una intrusa en la familia, hija de una golfa cualquiera, que no sirve para nada, que lo único que hace es gastar aire y ocupar espacio. Pero que desperdicio. No puedo ni creer que me desgaste hablando contigo._- nunca antes Rose me había tratado tan mal, es mas solo no nos tratábamos si se podría decir que solo nos saludábamos pero eso fue mucho. Rose se paso. Y no sabia que hacer las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas.

Salí corriendo a mi habitación. Y me encerré.

_eso es, escóndete y no vuelvas a salir que das vergüenza_.- gritaba Rose desde la escalera.

Quería volver a California, al internado, sin Rose ni Edward, pero por otro lado aquí estaba Alice que con su estilo tan peculiar resulto se una verdadera amiga a pesar del poco tiempo en que la conozco, y Jasper el era mi hermano, no de sangre pero de corazón, éramos familia. NO, no podía huir tenia que enfrentar los problemas, a Rose la ignoraría tal cual hacia desde que la conozco, con Edward sería mas difícil pero debía hacerlo, antes que esas extrañas emociones que sentía por el, cada vez que se acerba siguieran creciendo.

De todas formas mañana sería otro día.

**aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo... por fa haganme saber si les gusta...**


	3. otro día de instituto

**hola, aqui estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo antes de que lo lean quiero agradecerle a las que me dejaron su review:**

**carlie cullen:** gracias por el comentario, y creo que tienes razon con lo del Summary, pero como ya te dije me declaro incompetente e esa area..xD.. aun asi muxas gracias y te digo que estoy abierta a sugerencias para el Summary, es mas debería hacer un campaña, " por un summary mejor " xD... ya estoy delirando lo siento.

**Lana..!****:** me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado el fic. creo que ya lo dije per lo repito, este es mi primer fic y no sabia que esperar de el. y tu comentario ya me hace sentir mas que satisfecha, prometo que actualizare seguido por que no quiero que sufras ningun infarto, como maximo espero demorarme 2 dias. y con respecto a que Bella salga con alguien más, estaba dentro de mis planes y esta ciendo infinitamente considerado xD... tranquila tiempo al tiempo xD...

**bueno besitos y nos leemos al final**

**aahh y antes que lo olvide. LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER A EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS QUE SON MIOS, BUENO COMO DECIA, YO SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES DE MEYER Y SUS PERSONALIDADES.**

.................................................................................................................................................................................

Capitulo 3. Otro día de instituto.

Otro día para empezar de cero, sabía todo lo que no debía hacer,

Numero 1: no meterme más con Edward.

Numero 2: no acercarme a las animadoras.

Numero 3: no meterme con Rose.

Si nada difícil, no me di cuenta de la hora que era así que salí corriendo con dirección a mi auto para ir al instituto.

_¿es que dios me odia o qué?_- mi auto no partía, pero si ayer estaba de lo mas bien. Que rabia. Y no era cosa de ir caminado al instituto porque claramente vivo bastante lejos. Y mis hermanos ya se fueron. Y el auto de Alice no se veía… que rabia.

_Quieres que te lleve._ – era inconfundible esa voz tan aterciopelada.- _claro solo como amigos_.- era un hecho dios me odia.

_Esta bien._ – dije sin mas … ¿es que, qué mas podía hacer? No me iba a quedar en mi auto esperando que milagrosamente quiera encender verdad.

Llegamos al instituto sin cruzar una palabra en todo el camino, Edward se bajo a abrirme la puerta y en cuanto baje pude ver como Jessica corría para lanzarse a los brazos de Edward y besarlo con una desesperación que llegaba a dar lastima.

_Eddie, no sabes cuanto te extrañe. Realmente espero que tu abuelita se recupere, y quería que supieras que entiendo que ayer después del instituto me dejaras para ir a verla_.- ¿qué? ¿Edward le dijo que su abuela estaba enferma para poder ir al centro comercial conmigo? Que gracioso, si que estaba desesperado…. Ajajá.

¿_Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Eddie?_- y aquí va otra de las fanáticas de Edward Cullen.

_Eddie, querido me harías el favor de explicarme que haces… con… esta… COSA. ¿Por qué llegaron juntos?-_ dijo Jessica apuntándome con el dedo, como si tuviese un enfermedad o algo. La verdad no me afecta lo que esta zorra piense de mí. Es prácticamente irrelevante

_Jennifer querida._..-

_Es Jessica._

_Mmm… claro, como te iba diciendo es solo mi vecina y su auto no arrancaba así que hice mi buena acción del día trayéndola al instituto, es solo caridad con los que la necesitan_.- dijo Edward tratando de parecer indiferente. Pero y este que se creía, así que solo fue caridad. Vaya idiota que es este.

_Gracias Edward por todo, yo mejor me voy a clases_.- dije mientras intentaba salir de esa extraña situación donde hablaban de mi como si fuera una cosa y además no estuviese presente, de alguna forma tenía que hacerme notar ¿o no?

_Hasta que notas que sobras_- dijo Jessica con una voz cargada de odio.

Camine hasta mi primera clase, en el trayecto todos se me quedaban viendo, pero que raros que eran todos aquí. Un chico rubio y alto se me acerco con cara de buenos amigos.

_hola, soy Tyler, y tu eres Bella verdad?_

_Si_- vaya primer chico que se verdaderamente agradable.

_Que bien, te diriges a historia?_- solo asentí- _es perfecto yo también voy allí… y dime como te trata Forks?_- parecía realmente interesado en escuchar mi respuesta.

_La verdad ya tuve mi primer encuentro con lo que parece ser la realeza del instituto, Tanya, Jess y Lauren me dejaron perfectamente claro a que nivel pertenecía en el instituto._- dije sin siquiera pensar lo que de mis labios salía.

_Descuida, ellas solo son un trío de zorras que les gusta basar su popularidad en el miedo que les causan a las demás chicas y según cuantos chicos se tiren, pero créeme mientras mas te odien y peor te traten significa que más envidia te tienen._

_Qué quieres decir con envidia?.-_dije tan rápido el pensamiento cruzo mi mente.

_Si te tratan mal es por que te envidian ya sea tu figura, o tu popularidad, o simplemente porque significas un peligro para su popularidad.-_ no sabía que decir, solo asentí como una tonta.

_Y si te odian tanto como creo que lo hacen, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es intentar destruir su popularidad…_ _ok! Esta bien no es lo mejor, pero es lo que yo haría, me encantaría ver a esas harpías divididas y pagando por todo lo que han hecho_. – dijo mientras cierto odio se comenzaba a reflejar en sus ojos.

_Disculpa? De que me perdí? Cual es tu historia con esas tres? _

_No es el momento Bella, me encanto conocerte, que te parece si hoy almuerzas en mi mesa?- _dijo mientras el que aparentemente era el profesor ingresaba por la puerta.

_Me parece perfecto.-_ y era cierto, quería compartir con más gente que no fuera ni me hermano ni su novia, no me podía transformar en una carga para esos dos.

La clase fue aburrida, primero por que ya había visto esta lección, y segundo porque es historia… ¿de qué me sirve saber aquello que paso hace tanto tiempo? Es FOME… son noticias antiguas. Que todo el mundo sabe y no siempre recuerda.

Mi siguiente clase era deportivo. Al menos algo en lo que relajarme, lo reconozco soy increíblemente patosa en mi vida diaria pero cunado estoy jugando algún deporte resulto ser bastante buena, no se si será que me concentro en eso o seré muy competitiva.

_- chicos S-I-L-E-N-C-I-O.-_ era la directora,- _como sabrán el profesor de deportes ayer sufrió un lesión, por lo que en su reemplazo estará un ex-alumno de este establecimiento que es estudiante de pedagogía en Ed. Física y entrenamiento físico. Con Uds. El señor Emmet Cullen._

_- buenos días, soy Emmett y me gustaría que me llamasen por mi nombre… después de todo solo soy un par de años mayor… jaaja- _ pero de que se las daba? Comenzó hablando completamente serio para terminar con una estruendosa risa que lleno todo el gimnasio- _como le iba diciendo hoy será nuestra primera clase juntos y creo que vamos a jugar basketball mixto._- perfecto me encantaba jugar basket y no me consideraba tan mala.

Mi equipo iba primero junto con otro, nos tocaba enfrentarnos para ver quien ganaba este mini torneo interclase, yo no había perdido oportunidad de lucirme jugando, aun no veía al otro equipo y cunado se acercaron mi boca cayó. En ese equipo estaba Edward, quien estoy segura tramaba algo, traía una sonrisa un tanto diabólica dibujada mientras me miraba.

El partido fue normal las veces que me topaba con Edward me dejaba el camino libre como queriendo que mi equipo ganase. Aun así íbamos empatados, solo quedaban unos segundos según Emmett y Edward tenia el balón estaba listo para lanzar y lo único que se interponía en su pasa era…. Yo.

_apártate Bella, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias_- dijo con una voz endemoniadamente sexy en mi oído solo para que yo escuchara. La distancia a la que nos encontrábamos por la disputa del balón nos permitía rozar nuestro cuerpo más de lo que hubiera deseado. ¿Por qué él tiene que causar ese efecto en mí? en un ángulo en que nadie veía, Edward comenzó a mover una de sus manos por mi costado, desde mi cadera, por mi cintura para detenerse en mi pecho y darme un suave apretón, que logro que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda mi espina dorsal. Se inclino a mi oído y susurro- _¿me dejaras pasar ahora?-_ toda mi piel se erizo al instante. Me quede inmóvil olvidándome completamente del juego dejándole el camino libre a Edward para que encestara y ganara el partido. Pero nada de eso importaba, yo me encontraba ida, no sabia nada de nada, casi como en un trance producido por este ángel.

El resto del día continuo normal, clases fomes y aburridas, y a la hora de almuerzo me senté con Tyler y sus amigos, los que recuerdo eran Ángela una chica muy agradable, Matt un chico de lo mas chistoso y Lily una chica muy extrovertida. Creo que me llevaría bien con todos.

Las horas pasaron y ya eran las 5, no quería volver a casa tan temprano, creo que lo mejor era ir a darme una vuelta Port Angels, quizás me podía comprar un libro, hace bastante que no leo nada nuevo.

Pero antes pase por mi casa para avisar y ver si mi auto se encontraba de humor para partir. Y la suerte estaba de mi lado, escuche el suave ronroneo del motor al encenderse, y fui infinitamente feliz. Ahora tenía libertad.

Llegue a la librería, me quede bastante rato viendo los libros, estaba indecisa entre "la ladrona de libros" y "dos velas para el diablo", me resultaban tremendamente atrayente porque no era lo que siempre leo, era algo distinto a mi tan amado Romeo y Julieta o Cumbres Borrascosas.

_La puedo ayudar en algo_- dijo un chico, al que no le vi la cara por estar de espaldas a el.- _¿Bella?_

_Tyler_… ¿qué haces aquí?

_Trabajo aquí…jaaja._

No puedo creerlo.

_Y tu? ¿vienes por un libro o te llego el rumor de trabajo aquí y no te pudiste resistir a venir a verme? Es que soy tan encantador_- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

_Claro que vine a ver lo encantador que eres, esta dentro de mí prioridades_- seguí su juego.

_Lo sabia nadie se resiste al encantador Tyler_.- dijo intentando parecer serio pero su sonrisa aun se veía brillando en sus ojos.

_Yo que pensé que me iba a poder resistir_.- dije con tono dramático.

_TYLER!! A TRABAJAR_- se escucho un grito desde lo que parecía ser la bodega.

Lo _lamento mi queridísima Bella, el deber llama_.- no pude evitar sonreír este chico era de lo mas simpático.

_Ey! Tyler. ¿A que hora termina tu turno?-_

_Dentro de 20 minutos._

_¿quieres que te lleve a Forks?_

_Me parece perfecto._

_En ese caso te espero_.- no se porque le ofrecí llevarlo, quizás porque se estaba transformando en un gran amigo.- _¡A! y otra cosa quiero_ _llevarme este libro_. –dije indicando "la ladrona de libros".

_Acompáñame a la caja y estamos OK._

Los 20min. Pasaron muy rápido, es que estando en una librería rodeada de libros es imposible que el tiempo pase lento.

Con Tyler decidimos ir a servirnos algo. Es que mi estomago comenzó a delatarme con el hambre que tenía.

_Tyler, cuéntame de ti. Prácticamente te conté todo sobre mi, así que me parece justo saber un poco mas de ti_.- y era cierto nos habíamos pasado toda la noche hablando de mi. Que egocentrismo el mio.

_Mmm… veamos mi madre falleció en el momento en que me dio a luz. Razón por la que mi padre nunca me quiso por que sentía que yo me había llevado lo más importante de su vida. Luego mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía 12, y la familia de la que fue la mejor amiga de mi madre me acogió en su casa. Les estoy infinitamente agradecidos. Y todo lo que te conté no es para que sientas lastima ni nada, aprendí a superarlo y a disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida, como por ejemplo este helado que esta delicioso es la cantidad justa de crema y bañado de chocolate_.- dijo riéndose de su ultimo comentario

_Tyler. No puedo sentir lastima por ti, porque todo lo que has vivido te ha transformado en la increíble persona que eres hoy_.- dije mientras me inclinaba para abrazarlo.

_Y que hay de ti, no te entiendo, ¿Por qué nunca te has enfrentado a Rosalie? Esta bien que sientas que es tu hermana, pero los hermanos igual discuten, y que tu la aceptaras a ella no significa que ella te acepto, y esta mas que claro que si lo hizo tiene una forma de demostrarlo horrible._

_Lo sé, pero también es por Jasper, el es un santo conmigo y con Rose, no quiero causarle mas problemas._

_Te entiendo, pero va haber un día en que explotes y luego te arrepentirás de eso._

_Puede ser, pero hasta que eso suceda no me preocupare por ello._

_Te han dicho que eres testaruda ¿verdad?-_

_Un millón de veces_- dije con orgullo

_¿y en sima te enorgulleces?-_ solo asentí con una sonrisa en el rostro_- te arrepentirás_ _de eso_- dijo mientras me jalaba por la cintura y me comenzaba ha hacer cosquillas- _¿te arrepientes_?- no podía contestar ya que me comenzaba a faltar el aire y en sima las cosquillas no paraban- _Espero que ahora pienses antes de hablar_.- solo asentí mientras tomaba un bocado de helado y se lo lanzaba a la cara.

_Te dije que pensaría antes de hablar, pero nunca dije nada sobre antes de actuar._- creo que lo que más le molesto era la sonrisa que tenía mientras decía eso.

_Ya pagaras por esto._- dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Lo único que puede hacer fue salir corriendo muerta de la risa. Lastima que el era mas rápido y me agarro por la cintura. Y comenzó nuevamente con su tortura de cosquillas.

_Ya, pensaras antes de actuar._- negué con mi cabeza.

_Vaya esa es la Bella que conozco._- dijo divertido.

_Vamos ya se hace tarde._- dije cuando logre acompasar mi respiración

_Perfecto._

Cuando llegamos a mi auto parecía que a Tyler se le caía la baba por este.

_nunca mencionaste tener un auto tan INCREIBLE, y eso es quedarse corto._

_Fue un regalo de mi madre para "compensar" tener que dejarme sola nuevamente. Siempre que se arrepiente de hacer algo e igual lo hace me compra algo excesivamente costoso como para que la perdone._

_Vaya forma, a mi solo me dan un abrazo y piden perdón_- dijo riendo.

En el camino no paramos de hablar y reír me la pase increíble con Tyler. Es un chico increíble. Y sí no estuviera enamorada de Edward probablemente me gustaría… STOP… creo haber pensado lo que creo que pensé. ¿YO ENAMORADA DE EDWARD CULLEN? Por favor, el solo es un Patan con las chicas, con una voz aterciopelada, unos ojos increíbles, un gusto perfecto para la buena música, increíblemente sexy aun cuando no quiere. YA BASATA DE PENSAR EN EL ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. Me dije a mi misma.

Ya era hora de dormir, estaba empezando a quedarme dormida cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

_Pasa Jasper_- quien mas iba a ser, Rose jamás sube a verme.

_Bella, ¿estas despierta?_

_No, es solo que disfruto relajando mi respiración y cerrando los ojos mientras descanso en mi cama, aunque generalmente a eso se le conoce como dormir.- _dije con aparentado enojo.

_Isabella, tan han dicho que eres intratable.-_

_Mmm… déjame pensar… mmm…. Si aunque solo un millar de veces_- después de aquel comentario me gane que mí hermano me lanzara uno de los cojines que estaba sobre la silla.

_Prepárate pequeña, porque esto es la GUERRA_- dijo mientras tomaba varios cojines y me los tiraba con una excelente puntería, más de la que me gustaba.

_No_!!!... Jasper no quiero morir bajo una montaña de cojines – dije fingiendo terror.

_En ese caso ríndete_.

_Eso jamás_.- grite

Estuvimos cerca de una hora jugando con los cojines, hasta que he de admitir que me di por vencida, Jazz era infinitas veces mejor que yo.

Bella, hoy te vi con Tyler.- con que a eso quería llegar

_¿celoso?- _solo hizo un mohín_ – que eres tonto, si sabes que tú eres el hombre vivo al que mas amo, eres mi hermano y nunca nada podrá cambiar eso. Además no pasa nada con Tyler, es solo un buen chico que ha sido amable cuando nadie más lo ha sido._

_Tyler es un buen chico, pero no me gustaría que luego sufras, y no me refiero a que sea Tyler quien te haga sufrir_. – estaba a punto de reprocharlo cuando- _no digas nada, soy tu hermano y es mi trabajo preocuparme, al menos déjame hacer eso bien._

_Esta bien _

_Ya monstruito. Anda a dormir._

_Gracias Jazz,- _Jasper es increíble el mejor hermano que pude desear.- _por todo._

Esa noche fue tranquila a pesar de que volví a soñar con Edward, en este sueño habían tres planos en el mas lejano todas las fanáticas de Edward; en el segundo estaba ese adonis, ese dios helénico, ese ángel. Y en primer plano me encontraba yo. Las mujeres comienzan a correr tras Edward este escapa y corre ¿huyendo?, pero no lo parece su cara refleja el deseo de encontrar algo y es cuando lo tengo suficientemente cerca que me doy cuanta que lo que desea es a ¿mí?

_levántate si no quieres llegar tarde_.- ese era Jazz. Para variar.

_Voy bajando_.- me puse lo primero que encontré unos vaqueros claros, unas botas negras y un chaleco negro, y deje mi cabello suelto cayendo desordenado por mi espalda.

Bella, Esme nos invito hoy a la noche a cenar. Para que no hagas planes. Todo esto si estas de acuerdo claro.

Por supuesto, me encantaría ir, esto como a que hora?

Después del instituto.

Perfecto.

Ah! Y otra cosa. Me llevarías al instituto hoy? por favor, es que mande a que arreglaran mi moto, no me gustaba el sonido que producía cunado la echaba a andar.

Claro ningún problema.

En el instituto, todo fue excesivamente normal, Jess, Lauren y Tanya, se abalanzaban a cada rato sobre Edward, no es que estuviera pendiente claro, quede con Ángela y Lilly para el viernes ir a Port Angels ha hacer un par de compras para luego el sábado tener todo listo y hacer una noche de películas en mi casa. Todo era perfecto. Ha y en el instituto ya comenzaban los preparativos para lo que seria el baile de inicio de año y por otra parte estaban los preparativos para los deportivos, para hacer la elección de nuevos jugadores y animadoras.

Por supuesto que yo no me inscribiría en nada,

Con todo el tema del baile, muchos chicos me habían invitado, pero vamos no soy tanto se perfectamente que lo hacen de burla, quien querría invitarme, es mas tengo pensado no ir. Apuesto que debe de ser muy FOME.

Sin darme cuenta el día paso y me encontraba de camino a la casa de los Cullen con Jazz de copiloto, que lo único que hacia era alegar de lo rápido que conducía, hecho al cual no le di importancia.

Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que Rose ya se encontraba aquí, por su BMW estacionado en la entrada y ella besándose con Emmett apoyados en la puerta del auto, parecía que el mundo se podía acabar y ellos no se darían ni cuenta.

Jazz y yo nos bajamos y fuimos hasta la entrada sin interrumpir a esa pareja. Cuando se abrió la puerta revelo al más hermoso de los ángeles, era perfecto y su rostro enmarca esos ojos verde esmeralda, porque tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy.

_¿Bella? Te encuentras bien_?- al parecer este ángel me hablaba, pero no entendía lo que decía, se escuchaba lejos y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

……………………

_Bella! Te encuentras bien?-_ por que Jazz sonaba tan preocupado.

_Déjala, solo se desmayó, al parecer olvido respirar, porque fuera de eso luce bastante bien_.- ese era Edward creyéndose ¿medico?.

Pero que demonios me había pasado, ha!! Si lo recuerdo, vi a Edward que nos abrió la puerta y vestía solo sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho y abdomen, y la insinuante línea de sus caderas. Es que vestir así debería ser pecado. Luego me comenzó a faltar el aire para que todo se volviese completamente negro.

_que me paso?_

_Tranquila, solo te desmayaste. Viste te dije que no viniéramos tan rápido_. – ese era Jasper en tono de reproche.

_Bella, que bueno que estas aquí, tengo tantas cosas que hacer contigo hoy que no puedo esperar_.- nooo!!!... esa era Alice dando saltitos por las escaleras para llegar y jalarme del brazo, definitivamente esta niña me asusta, y ahora que tiene planeado?

Un momento Alice, dime que son las tantas cosas que tienes que jacer conmigo hoy?

_Un fashion emergency, por supuesto.- _

_Un qué!!!!????_

_Un FA-SHI-ON- E-MER-GEN-CY_. – mi cara debió ser todo un poema- _tranquila, ya lo veras- dijo mientras me jalaba escaleras arriba._

Después de dos horas de tortura gratuita de mano de Alice Cullen, al parecer estaba lista según mi amiga, creo que lo de fashion emergency no es nada comparado con jugar a dos horas de Barbie Bella, y eso que ni pensábamos salir. Pero lo admito cuando me vi en el espejo no me podía ni reconocer, era una persona distinta, hasta me encontraba bonita a mi misma, era un vestido strapless, rosado fuerte, que me llegaba a medio muslo. Y con un corte que dejaba mi espalda descubierta. Los zapatos eran un arma mortal para mi, pero no pude discutir contra Alice y esa cara de cachorro con la que logra cualquier cosa, el maquillaje era simple, nada muy atrevido y mi cabello caía libre por mi espalda completamente liso hasta las puntas que Alice acomodo con pequeñas ondas. Lo reconozco me veía bien, pero les aseguro que jamás me pondría algo así para salir a la calle, y por otro lado no entendía porque Alice se esmero tanto en arreglarme si solo vamos a cenar y en sima en la casa.

_Bella, por que no bajas, mientras yo ordeno esto- _

_De acuerdo._

Mientras bajaba la escalera escuche la suave música de un piano, pensé que era la radio pero mientras mas me acerba a la sal con mayor nitidez se escuchaba, y me di cuenta que era Edward quien, me acerque silenciosamente a esperar que terminara. Me sorprendió ver que vestía un traje completamente negro y muy formal que lo hacia lucir increíble. Un momento aquí había gato encerrado, porque no había nadie mas en la casa y porque Edward y yo estábamos listos para ir a una cena o fiesta importante.

_sabes, deberían prohibir que te vistieras así, te ves demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien.- _estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no note que la música había parado y en sima que Edward se había acercado lo suficiente como para tomarme por la cintura y hablarme al oído.

_Gracias, creo_- dije aun con la respiración entrecortada por la cercanía.

_Si estas lista, te parece si nos vamos_?- dijo mientras me tendía una mano.

_Un momento como que vamos? ¿adonde vamos?-_

_¿qué Alice no te dijo nada?_

_No_- juro que matare a ese duendecillo.

_Vamos a la cena del hospital que harán en honor a Carlisle por su labor en el centro medico. Ahora podemos irnos que estamos atrasados.- _

_Noo… no puedo salir vestida así. debo ir a cambiarme._

_No alcanzamos, solo quedamos tu y yo. Y además te vez perfecta._

_Un momento…¿y Alice?_

_Alice bajo un minuto después que tu y Jazz la estaba esperando afuera y se fueron antes de que terminara de tocar.- _y yo que pensé que Edward no había escuchado cuando baje, y resulto ser que estaba mas pendiente que yo.

_Ahora que esta todo aclarado, ¿podemos irnos?_

_Claro.- _no se como negarme a ese ángel.

Edward me tendió su mano y nos fuimos juntos hasta su volvo.

...................................................................................................................

**que le habran hecho Tanya, Jess y Lauren al pobre Tyler?**

**como seguiran las cosas entre Tyler y Bella?**

**las cosas entre Rose y Bella comtinuaran así, donde practicamente ni se saludan?**

**que cosas planea Alice para a cena en el hospital?**

**y lo mas importante...**

**QUE PASARA ENTRE EWARD Y BELLA?**

**TODO ESO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. **

** Y YO SE QUE QUIEREN, ASI QUE NADA LES IMPIDE DEJAR UN REVIEW, DE VERDAD QUE ME HACEN MAS FELIZ Y ME HACEN ESCRIBIR MAS RAPIDO AUNQUE NO LO CREAN.... XD**

**SALUDOS Y QUE ESTEN BIEN...**


	4. cena en el hospital y nuevo dia

hola estoy de vuelta lamento la tardanza pero es que estaba a full con algunas cosas pero antes del capitulo debo darle las mil gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y las que dejan su review.

**Carlie Cullen**: niña, eres increíble gracias te agradezco por todo, por ser la primera en animarme a seguir con esta locura, y por seguir acompañándome de verdad gracias, si no me conecto es por ke lo olvido xD… me encuentro bien y totalmente inspirada en la historia. Muxas gracias por todo. Besotes que estés bien y no leemos abajo.

**Inmans**: creo que ya te dije que se que esta Rose es un tanto mas mala de lo que estamos acostumbradas, pero no siempre será así, aunque falta para que cambie.

**Bella-Cullen-Decode:** niñaaaa.. estas loca, bueno no soy kien para jusgarte pero te entiendo, te dedicare un capitulo pero no este, tengo uno planeado solo para ti, espero que tengas paciencia para esperar un poco a que este listo pero ese va ir con todo mi cariño para ti. Y niña, no tengas miedo publica tus historias, y si no tienes confianza me las puedes mandar primero y te digo ke pienso ya y te doy todo mi apoyo. Mi mail esta en mi profile, asi que si quieres me agregas, y mil gracias por tu review. Me gusta que te haya gusta y sabes si alguna vez tengo novio creo que intentare eso de la diamantina xD…

***Lanaa!**: niñaa gracias por todo me encanta que te gustara tanto la historia me pone muy feliz, y no tengo inspiración para rato eso o estoy mas loca ke una cabra… bueno gracias por todo y besitos.

**Meeku :** NOOOOO!!!! No te mates por fa.. xD . si te matas como esperas saber como sigue esta historia, xD.. bueno gracias por leerla y por el review y niña no te kedes hasta tan tarde tienes ke descansar. (mira quien lo dice paso noche sin dormir leyendo fics o escribiendo xD)

**monsti **: gracias por leer mi historia y por el review me gusta que te gustase y ya creo ke ya respondi tu duda del cap. Anterior. Bueno gracias y besitos

: mil gracias por el review que bueno quw te guste, y lo de Tyler se viene fuerte xD... pero no en este capitulo las cosas se tiene que acomodar un poco para que Tyler diga que es lo que pasa finalmente. pero de habra y bastante.... bueno mil gracias nuevamnete y gracias por el

**Sophie Vampire Cullen**: claro que siguee… mil gracias por tu review.

**ale-cullen4 **: mil gracias por tu review, me encanta que te guste mi fic, mil gracias y nos estamos leyendo.

aqui les dejo un capitulo y nos leemos al final.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4: cena en el hospital y nuevo día.

El camino fue eterno, me sentía muy incomoda por culpa de Alice, que me engaño parea que usara este diminuto vestido. Ese duendecillo del mal se las vera conmigo eso o dejo de llamarme Isabella Swan

_recuérdame agradecerle a Alice_- dijo Edward terminando con cualquier pensamiento coherente que tuviese.

_¿que quieres agradecerle?-_

_Le que te haya vestido así, te vez hermosa_- las palabras de Edward me llenaron de ¿felicidad? … ¿pero y a mi que me importaba como me encontraba él?... vamos Bella no hay nada peor que mentirse a si misma, te encanta saber lo que piensa de ti y mas si incluye las palabras hermosa y Bella en la misma frase. Basta- me dije a mi misma- mejor piensa en ¿cuan a menudo dirá la misma a frase? ¿y a cuantas chicas? Y si algo era seguro, era que Lauren, Tanya y Jess lo oían a menudo.

_¿cuan a menudo dices eso?_- dije mientras el odio y la decepción por su futura respuesta se colaban por mis ojos.

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_¿quiero saber que cuan a menudo les dices a Tanya u otra chica lo hermosa que se ve? _

_Tonta Bella, nunca le digo a nada como eso a nadie que no sea Alice o Esme y creo que la ultima vez que lo hice tenia unos 3 años_.- dijo mientras su risa inundaba la atmosfera del auto

_¿y tú esperas que me crea eso? Vamos Edward, no soy tonta, veo como todos los dias te agarras a una chica distinta, sin siquiera saber sus nombres, algo tienes que decirles para que caigan rendidas a los pies del Gran Edward Cullen- pareció que todo lo que le dije le llego en un punto por que sus ojos ya no reflejaban la alegría de hace unos minutos, sino que era espejos de ¿tristeza?_

_No todo es como parece Isabella_- su voz… era tan distinta en comparación a la de hace unos segundos atrás.

_Lo siento_- necesitaba que supiera que no quería herirlo, a pesar de que todo lo que dije lo creía cierto, yo no quería que este ángel sufriera, no debía sufrir. Yo tenía que conocer al verdadero Edward, tenía que conocer a ese ángel.

_No te disculpes Bella, es lo que piensas, y se lo que ven los demás de mi._

Ahí termino nuestra conversación, no podía evitar mirarlo cada unos ¿5 segundos? Necesitaba saber si sufría, y sus ojos no era de alegría precisamente, lo que claramente no me ayudaba en mucho en mi intento de entenderlo.

_Bella. Ya llegamos_- dijo mientras me tendía una mano para que bajara.

El salón estaba perfectamente ordenado, las mesas estaban increíbles con manteles color crema y unos arreglos florales en el centro de muy buen gusto, no se porque pero sentía que tanto Alice como Esme tenían algo que ver con la decoración.

Con Edward nos encontrábamos en la entrada escaneando el lugar en busca de la mesa de los Cullen, una tarea para nada difícil, solo había que seguir los gritos de Alice y ver a Emmett parado sobre la silla indicando donde debíamos sentarnos.

_¿Por qué tardaron tanto niños? Estaba preocupada _- dijo Esme en tono maternal.

_MAMÁ… deja a mi hermano, además estoy segura que disfrutaron mucho su tiempo a solas, no es nada que una pareja no haga… ¿verdad?_- para ese momento estaba roja como un tomate, y en sima no había pasado nada.

_Tienes razón Allie, es cosa de ver la cara de Bella, para darse cuenta de que algo candente pasó._

_EMMETT!!!!_- gracias a dios que Edward hizo algo, y su algo fue darle un golpe en todo el hombro de Emmett.

_Bella, no crees que tu vestido es muy corto, no quieres que te pase mi chaqueta_.- dijo Jasper en tono reprobatorio, de todas formas le estaba completamente agradecida.

_Gra._.-

_AMOR no seas tonto, Bella se ve increíble y si tiene unas increíbles piernas que las luzca. A demás solo estamos en una cena, no es que vaya a salir a una fiesta. Por que si ese fuera el caso no usaría ni ese color y te aseguro que sería mas corto._- cuando Alice termino de hablar mi cara y la de Jazz era de shock total. Lo que hizo que todos estallaran en risas.

_Buenas noches todos, yo soy John O'connell y represento a todo el cuerpo medico del hospital del Forks, y es en esta ocasión que queremos hacerle un reconocimiento especial a Carlisle Cullen por su impecable desempeño en todos estos años de servicio. _– se escucharon aplausos por todo el salón cuando Carlisle se levanto de su asiento para saludar.

Luego vino la cena, después comenzaron los bailes, donde Alice y Rose se lucían en la pista.

querrías concederme el honor de bailar con esta bella dama aunque sea solo una pieza.

Vaya, pero que caballeroso resultaste ser. Pero te advierto, si bailas conmigo puede que no vivías para contarlo.-

Créeme, me atengo a las consecuencias, pero si bailas conmigo son mis reglas.

De acuerdo.-

Nos dirigimos al centro de la pista, pero cuando creí que nos detendríamos, ese hermoso ángel agarro con más fuerza mi mano y me llevo a la terraza. y comenzamos a bailar. Fue lento y delicado. Fuer simplemente perfecto.

_sabes, se perfectamente en lo que me convertí, no se por que lo hago, y aunque no lo creas no es algo que me guste al menos no ahora, al principio era perfecto tirarte a todas las minas y da lo mismo, y ahora me doy asco a mi mismo, porque…. Porque me he transformado en un mounstro, un mounstro insensible. Y ya no quiero ser eso._- dijo Edward con un voz que dejaba ver su verdad detrás de esas palabras

_¿por qué?_- dije mientras el agarre de su mano en mi cintura se incrementaba. Y la música seguía acompañando nuestros pasos.

_No lo sé, quizás por tonto, quizás porque no quería enamorarme. Quizás porque estaba esperando._

_¿qué esperabas?- dije casi en un susurro._

_A ti- _

_¿Por qué a mi? Hay mil chicas ahí a fuera que son mucho mas linda que yo _

_Por que tú eres hermosa, inteligente, simpática, enojona, gruñona, amorosa, eres perfecta._

_Edward no hables como si me conocieras de siempre, son solo 5 días, no puedes hablar así._

_Entonces déjame conocerte. Enséñame a querer, enséñame a quererte_

_No sé si puedo._

_Por favor. Por que si lo que siento ahora es una décima parte de lo que es amor siento que puedo morir tranquilo. Pero no quiero negarme la posibilidad de amarte_

_No puedo prometerme nada. _

_No quiero promesas. Quiero que me dejes intentarlo._

_Esta bien puedes intentarlo_- esta tan concentrada en la conversación que no me di cuenta de la cercania de nuestros cuerpos, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, mis manos sobre su pecho, y sus ojos a centímetros de mi cara. Las sensaciones en mi estomago aumentaban, eran centímetros los que nos separaban.

_BELLA … EDWARD DONDE ESTAN???_- era Emmett…- _Oh! Lo siento …. Solo…. Venía… a decirles que nos vamos.._—las palabras salieron atropelladas de los labios de Emmett.

_En seguida vamos_.- dijo Edward.

….

De vuelta a casa hablamos de cosas triviales, nada importante. Llegue a casa y subí directo a mi habitación, no se cuanto tiempo pasó, dudo que mas de 2 minutos cuando ya estaba dormida.

……..

A la mañana siguiente fue tranquila. Lo único que llamo mi atención fue una nota en el espejo de mi Audi, que decía… "tengo una oportunidad y no dudare en aprovecharla, te adoro nos vemos en el instituto. Edward" junto a un ramos de flores acomodado en mi auto.

Este chico, si que sabía aprovechar las oportunidades que se le daban.

_Bella, te sientas conmigo hoy_.- escuche una voz a mis espaladas, era Tyler.

_Claro Tyler. ¿Y que tal?-_

_Mmm… digamos que mi día partió con una muy aburrida clase de lenguas, es que a quien le interesa el latín, es una lengua muerta, no hay con quien entablar una conversación en latín, porque todos están muertos_.- decía Tyler con la voz y los gesto de un niño pequeño al que no le gusta su comida- _bueno después se puso mejor, con matemáticas y deportivo. Y que tal para tu?-_ ahora era con toda la curiosidad que un niño pudiese tener. Pero que cambios que tenía Tyler.

_Que bien, en mi caso ha sido una mañana perfecta, clases de química, física, y música, todo muy bien. _

_Pero mira quien esta aquí, Tanya._- ¿y estas cuando aparecieron?

_Me corrijo Tyler, era perfecta._

_Oh!! Vamos querida me ofendes, que te hemos hecho_.- dijo Jess

_Aun nada, así que calma_.- como me apestaba esa voz tan nasal de Lauren, era como si tuviera de esos perritos que usan para colgar la ropa puesto en la nariz.

_Haber querida, porque no me das permiso, no te das cuenta de que sobras, es que solo sobras, si te entiendo se que es difícil darse cuenta de eso, pero créeme es por tu bien_. _No queremos que andes por la vida creyendo ser algo que no eres.-_ dijo Tanya como si tratara de explicarle algo realmente complicado a un niño de pre-escolar.

_Y podrías decirme, ¿qué es lo que supuestamente no soy_?- dije en un tono tan mordaz que a mi misma me sorprendió

_Mmm… veamos, no eres linda, no eres lista, no eres atractiva para los hombres, no eres nadie. Y sabes pensándolo mejor si no eres nadie ni siquiera debería estar desgastando mi tiempo y saliva en hablar contigo_.

_OH!... no sabes cuanto lamento que haber significado un desgaste para ti. Pero para no causarte más problemas te dejo pasar._-dije intentando sonar educada.

_Por qué permites que esas tres te traten así._

_Porque no me afecta Tyler. No me importa lo que ESAS piensen de mi. Soy feliz con saber que es lo que las personas que estimo, piensan y sienten por mí. Y por el resto que se pudra._

_Bueno, pues felicitaciones, me alegra saber que lo que ellas piensan no te afecta.- _ ayer Tyler parecía odiarlas con toda su alma. Y actúa tan extraño cuando están cerca, ¿por qué será?

_Sabes eso me recuerda que ayer dijiste odiarlas como a nadie en el mundo. ¿Me vas a decir que paso?_

_Mmm… te lo diré, pero mas adelante y en otro lugar._

Eso me dejo más que intrigada. El almuerzo fue tranquilo. Solo hablamos y me iba llevando cada vez mejor con todos en la mesa. Al otro extremo estaban mis hermanos, los Cullen, las animadoras y los del football. Pude notar como Edward miraba hacia mi mesa, mientras fingía escuchar a Tanya.

Y antes que lo notara este ángel se paro y se acerco hasta donde me encontraba.

- _Bella, dile a Jazz que se lleve tu auto, es que te tengo una sorpresa, para esta tarde y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo._- dijo Edward en un susurro en mi oreja, mientras con sus manos acariciaba mi espalda, haciendo que una corriente recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

- _Es… ta... Bien_.- ¿por qué tengo que ser tan obvia, como se me ocurre ponerme nerviosa, tartamudear y en sima ruborizarme? Si definitivamente estoy mal ¿verdad?

- _GUAUUUUUUUU!!!. Bella, no sabía que tenias algo con Edward Cullen_

_- No, no es nada.._

_- supongamos que solo por un milisegundo te creo. Entonces por que te invita._

_- que pasa Tyler, ¿celoso?_

_- yo? Para nada._

_- Sabes que estoy completamente enamorado._

_- OOH! Lo olvidaba, el gran Tyler, con tanta personalidad y sentido del humor tan sarcástico esta desecho y completamente enamorado de Lilly._

_- para no lo digas tan alto._

_- ya lo siento, mejor me voy a clases._

_- nos vemos Bella._

Me encantaba Tyler, era un excelente amigo y me tenía que recodar ayudarlo con Lilly, es que no se dan cuenta, ambos están muertos el uno con el otro. Igual sería algo difícil.

Todas las clases se me fueron volando, en el intermedio le pedí a Jasper que se llevara mi auto, no me pregunto nada solo me dijo que feliz, es mas creo que es la primera vez que lo dejo conducir mi auto y era eso lo que lo tenia contento.

¿_lista?_

_Claro._

_Anda sabe al auto._

_Edward, se puede saber a donde vamos._

_Mmm… deja pensar……….. NO! Es una sorpresa, solo te puedo decir que te divertirás._

_¿qué clase de diversión?_

_De la mejor. A casi lo olvidaba, ponte esto, que ya casi llegamos.- dijo mientras me tendía unos patines para hilo._

_¿Edward, esperas que me mate usando esto?_

_Nunca dejare que te pase nada, tranquila_.- dijo con la voz mas seductora que he escuchado en mi vida, lo que produjo que me ruborizara tanto que era comparable con un tomate.

_¿contento?-_ le dije una vez que los tenia puesto

_Te vez hermosa, enojada_.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- _ven, vamos a patinar._

_Edward, no se como patinar.- _

_Esa es la idea, vas a aprender. ¿lista?_

_Eso creo_- dije mientras sentía como las manos de Edward me tomaban mi cintura y una de mis manos, mientras nos movía.

_Ves, tienes una habilidad casi natural_- escuche que decía y me di cuenta que ya no me afirmaba y que lo hacia sola. Y cuando mi atención se enfocó en eso, mi equilibrio no había encontrado nada mejor que abandonarme. Dejando el camino libre para que me diera contra la fría superficie. Haci que hice lo mas simple me resigne y espere el golpe, pero nunca llego en su lugar me encontraba entre unos firmes brazos.

_Te dije que no dejaría que nada te pasara_.- mi respiración se corto, al intentar ponerme de pie volví a resbalar, pero ahora me lleve a Edward conmigo dejándonos a los dos tumbados en el suelo, yo me encontraba sobre el, con mis manos en su firme pecho, donde sentía su respiración casi tan agitada como la mía. No se que me paso pero mis manos comenzaron a viajar por todo su pecho acariciándolo, sintiéndolo, luego una de mis manos viajo hasta su cara y comencé a hacer pequeños círculos en su mejilla con mi mano.

_Bella, no tienes idea de lo que me haces en este momento_.- dijo con una voz cargada de ¿lujuria?. No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo y aun así no puedo parar, necesito sentir a Edward, como me gustaría sentir esos labios nuevamente. YA BASTA ISABELLA. PARA EN ESTE INSTANTE.

_Creo que ya es hora de irnos_- dije mientras intentaba ponerme en pie.

_Si creo que tienes razón_.

En el viaje en auto fue más rápido de lo que creí, pero no hablamos en todo el viaje, no entiendo por qué hice eso, vamos, el chico es increíble, pero me excedí. De ahora en adelante mas cuidado Bella.

_Bella, mañana yo te llevo al instituto._

…_. Es…ta…bien_- dije de forma entrecortada.

Esto había sido increíble. Me la pase Excelente con Edward. Creo que realmente me estaba empezando a enamorar, si es que ya no lo estaba. Mañana sería viernes he iría con Lilly y Ángela a Port Angels, y en la mañana estaría con Edward. Todo estaba perfecto.

----------------------------------------------------------

¿que pasara mañana en port angels?

¿como seguiran las cosas entre Edward y Bella??

¿que pasa con Rose y como seguira su relacion con Bella?

¿que tendra que dcir Tyler?

espero sus respuestas en review e ideas y cualquier comentario, quiero saber si le gusto tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, la escena del hielo fue una adaptacion de un insidente que nos ocurrio a una amiga y a mi, que babosamente no podiamos dejar de mirar a un chico de la pista y esperabamos que no pasara algo asi con el. pero para nuestra desgracia nunca paso.

antes de que lo olvide, en mi profile estan los links de los autos y del vestido que uso Bella para la cena del hospital.

y no olviden REVIEWS; REVIEWS; REVIEWS por favor y asi actualizo mas rapidito.

bueno mil besitos.


	5. ¿salvada?

gracias nuevamente a todos los que leen mi historia y se dan un tiempo de dejarme un review.

tambien le quiero agradecer a mi gran amigo José o Jota Nadal como se cree el, que siempre lee todas mis locuras incluso antes de que pensara en publicarlas, para el que es un gran amigo miles de gracias.

.....

**missju**: gracias por el review, y me hizo pensar lo que me dijiste de tu amigo, a veces es bueno tener un "amigo " con el que coquetees como en la historia pero si es mujeriego y no tiene interes en cambiar mejor dejarlo como una amistad... te encuentro toda la razon. bueno de nuevo muxas gracias y nos estamos leyendo.

nos leemos al final

.......................................................................................

Capitulo 5: ¿salvada?

Al fin viernes, esta semana ha sido de locos, primera semana de instituto, gente nueva, Tyler un amigo increíble, Alice, Emmett, esas tres harpías, y Edward Cullen, ese ángel, definitivamente me enamore de Edward y no lo puedo negar, pero tampoco se lo puedo decir. Pero por primera vez desde que conozco a Rose, siento que se descarga y me dice todo lo que me odia, la conocía desde que ella tenía 16 y siempre ha sido distante conmigo y solo la vez que la conocí me dirigió la palabra pero ahora con mas frecuencia veía la forma de ofenderme, y yo tontamente aun la sentía como mi hermana.

_Bella, puedo pasar_- era la voz de mi hermano.

_Claro, adelante-_

_Te traje desayuno, y quería decirte algo antes _

_Claro dime, y gracias por el desayuno se ve delicioso_

_Hoy no iremos al instituto en la mañana. Por que Carlisle insiste en que no tenemos que hacer un examen medico de rutina._

_Mmm… entiendo, solo por eso?_

_Si, solo eso._

_Jasper, por que siento que me ocultas algo._

_Carlisle cree que podrías tener una enfermedad por el color bajo tus ojos, pero nada de que preocuparse. Solo rutina,_

_Jasper eso no ayuda, sabes, no ayuda en nada._

_Ya anda vístete._

_Alice estará aquí en 2 minutos te acompañara al medico junto con Edward y conmigo._

_Y Rose?_

_Bueno, Rose prefiere ir al instituto._

_O mejor dicho prefiere no gastar su tiempo en mí._

_Bella, no digas esas tonteras quieres._

_Ya._

_Permiso_- una cantarina voz sonó tras mi puerta.

_Pasa Allie_-dije imitando su entusiasmo.

_Hola amor_.-dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios a mi hermano.- _hola Bella, se puede saber que haces en tu pijama aun._

_Hola para ti también._

_Ya chicas las espero abajo_.- dijo Jazz mientras abandonaba mi habitación

_Ya te traje el atuendo perfecto para que vayas al medico y luego al instituto._

_No, Alice por favor. No más torturas._- dije tratando de parecer la victima de todo el asunto.

_Anda mueve ese lindo trasero que tienes y cámbiate de ropa. _

_Igual terminare usando lo que trajiste verdad, sin importar cuanto ruegue_

_Así es-_ dijo con una sonrisa que se extendía por todo su rostro.

Fui a ver que había traído Alice para tortúrame hoy, y debo admitir que era un conjunto hermoso, era una falda café bajo la rodilla bastante suelta, con unas botas altas a juego y para arriba un sweater color crema hermoso con cuello redondo y una chaquetita a juego. Era hermoso. Y en mi generaba un gran cambio no era algo que suela usar pero me sentía bastante cómoda.

_gracias Alice, es precioso_- dije mientras salía del baño.

_Ven, deja tomarte el cabello en media coleta._

_Gracias._

Baje por las escaleras, y al final de estas había un ángel, y el mas hermoso de los ángeles.

_Ven Bella_- dijo mientras me tendía una mano.

_Edward no debiste venir, no hacia falta que faltaras a clases._

_No, no debía, pero quería._

_Gracias. _

_Ven, nos vamos en mi auto, Alice se va en la moto con Jazz._

_Edward, ¿por qué haces esto?_

_Porque me importas, porque mas._

_Gracias-_ dije mientras me subía al auto, es que no sabía que mas decirle. Me sentía una tonta al lado, ¿por qué tiene ese efecto en mí?

_Y dime, cual es tu comida favorita?_

_Me estas preguntando por que es lo que prefiero comer?_

_Mmm… de hecho creo que eso pregunte_.- dijo mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba por su cara.

_Mmm… creo que lo que mas me gusta es la pasta._

_Mira, que bien, la pasta es rica. Recuérdame llevarte a la "BELLA PASTA" el mejor lugar de pastas al que puedes aspirar aquí_.- dijo riendo

_En ese caso, señor Edward Cullen me debe una visita a la "BELLA PASTA"._

_Cuando ud. Guste_.-

Estuvimos todo el camino hablando de comida, es que se nos hacia bastante divertido. Y no me di ni cuenta cuando ya me encontraba cruzando la puerta de entrada de la mano de Edward.

_Bella, que bueno verte_- dijo Carlisle,- _lamento haberte hecho venir, es que desde el momento en que te vi creí que sería bueno que te hicieras unos exámenes médicos, nada de que preocuparse claro._

_Si, entiendo_.- dije poco convencida de mis propias palabras.

_Si me acompañas por acá partiremos_.

Estuve más de tres horas en la clínica, entre muestras de sangre, orina, un electrocardiograma y un scanner cerebral. Para cuando terminamos, Jasper, Alice y Edward estaban casi felices de al fin poder comer algo, ya que los muy testarudos no comieron nada hasta que yo saliera.

_ahora nos vamos al instituto verdad._

_Si te sientes bien, claro, pero si prefieres ir a la casa todos lo entendemos._

_No me encuentro bien y quiero ir a clases._

Llegue al instituto era la hora del almuerzo así que todos estaban afuera. Edward me ayudaba a bajar del auto, cuando baje y cerré la puerta, sentí como los brazos de Edward me tomaban por la cintura y me acorralaba contra el auto, tal como la primera vez que nos besamos. Suavemente comenzó a subir una de sus manos hasta llegar a mi rostro, y hacer pequeños círculos con la yema de sus dedos en mi mejilla. Mi corazón se debatía entre latir desbocadamente o parar de latir.

_Bella, te adoro, eres demasiado especial y quiero que confíes en mí. El domingo te paso a buscar a tu casa tengo algo preparado para nosotros_.- dijo con un seductor susurro en mi oído.

EDDIE!!! Querido, no te vi en toda la mañana.- era la tan molestosa voz de Tanya. Que la muy puta corría a lanzarse a los brazos de Edward.

TANYA. Deja de llamarme Eddie, y obviamente no me viste en toda la mañana pues acabo de llegar, y si me haces al favor de darnos permiso a Bella y a mi, es que vamos tarde a clases.

¿¿¿QUÉEEE??? , PERO EDDIE, CARIÑO –

Basta de eso Tanya. ¿quieres?- dijo mientras la dejaba con las palabras en la boca.

Edward que fue eso?

Quería dejarle claro que no me interesa y que de la única persona que verdaderamente me importa se encuentra en estos momentos entre mis brazos.

Te adoro.

ya ven que llegamos tarde y nos toca biología.

Esta bien

No preste nada de atención a la clase, estaba pensando en que éramos Edward y yo, porque la segunda vez que nos vemos nos besamos, después me ignora y se tira a todas las chicas del instituto. Luego me pide una oportunidad, y ahora se la juega pero porque, es un extraño juego de coqueteo. Pero eso es, de mi parte hay mil sentimientos en juego y de Edward es solo un juego de mutuo coqueteo. Se que cuando esto termine la única que va a sufrir seré yo. Pero voy a aprovechar todo lo que pueda de estar cerca de este ángel. Creo que al fin lo estoy conociendo.

La clase paso, y quedaba mi ultima clase, deportivo, no me sentía bien como hacer deporte así que hable con Emmett para que me diera un certificado para no hacer deporte. Al principio me miro con una cara que intentaba decir que no me aprovechara de ser su casi hermanita para no hacer deportivo, pero de todas formas accedió. No es que me aprovechara realmente, tenía un dolor de cabeza como pocos. Quería descansar para luego ir a Port Angels con Lilly y Ángela.

Me senté en el pasto del patio trasero y me quede dormida, suerte que desperté un minuto antes de que acabaran las clases. Fui a la entrada y ahí estaban Ángela y Lilly

_niña, nos preocupaste, creímos que no vendrías_- decía Lilly mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte. Esta niña definitivamente era puro amor.

_Si; no viniste en la mañana y no hiciste deportivo_.- esa era Ángela con un tono preocupado.

_Tranquilas estoy bien, en la mañana falte porque me fui a hacer unas exámenes y no tenía ganas de hacer deportivo_.- dije para no preocuparlas

_Que exámenes? Te sientes bien? Si no quieres podemos no ir_.- decía Lilly completamente preocupada por mi.

_Lilly!! Tranquila, estoy perfectamente bien. Y si no te importa tengo unas ganas enormes de ir a Port Angels con mis increíbles amigas_- dije ya casi gritando, no me gustaba que se preocuparan por mi, y Lilly era experta en eso.

_De verdad?_ – Dijo Lilly.

_Pues claro, ya vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde_.- dije empujándolas al auto de Lilly.

En el camino hablamos de puras tonteras, y según yo las mas importante fue intentar convencer a Lilly para que se declarase a Tyler, es que verdaderamente serían perfectos juntos.

_Llegamos, que les parece si primero vamos a ver ropa_,- dijo Ángela.

_Perfecto_- decía Lilly mientras no llevaba al interior de una de las tiendas.

_BELLA!!! Tienes que comprarte esto, es simplemente perfecto para ti, te veras hermosa en esta polera_.- gritaba Lilly desde el otro lada de la tienda.

La polera era en tonos azules y café, y tenía un gran escote en V, que de seguro yo jamás usaría.

_ni loca Lilly. Es muy no se, no es para mí. Ha puesto que tú te verías genial en ella._

_Bella, solo por mí_. – decía con una cara muy parecida al a que ponía Alice cuando quiere algo.

ESTA BIEN- dije de mala gana, pero muy divertida por la situación que se daba.

……..

_mira llevamos esto, esto, y esto, a y esas soleras con ese pantalón, creo que es todo_- dijo una muy agotada Lilly. Y era cierto llevábamos o mejor dicho Lilly llevaba montones de ropa, algún día tendría que juntarla con Alice. O mejor no, si no quería que se acabaran con toda la ropa de las tiendas. Reí ante la imagen mental de Alice y Lilly corriendo de tienda en tienda comprando absolutamente todo, y corriendo tras ellas, Jazz y Tyler intentando llevar las bolsas de cosas.

_Bella, BELLA!!!... que tienes?, recién te reías sola_.- dijo Ángela preocupada de sin al fin me había vuelto loca.

_Nada solo algo que vino a mi mente_.- dije relajada.

_Muy bien quieren ir a ver zapatos y carteras_?- era Lilly que salía con 5 enormes bolsas.

_Yo paso, quiero ir a ver unos libros si nos les importa._- dije, hasta cierto punto era cierto. Pero mas cierto era decir que me quería escapar de las compras con le excusa de ir a la librería, a la cual fui hace no mas de 2 días. Pero nadie tiene que saber mis verdaderas intenciones. ¿Verdad?

_No anda, nos encontramos para comer_.- dijo Ángela

_cualquier cosa llámanos o nosotras te llamaremos_- agregó Lilly

_yaaa_!!!..- dije me iba de ese lugar.

Las calles estaban solas, y no me di cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, comenzaba a tener miedo, me encontraba sola, en un lugar totalmente oscuro, y me acabo de percatar de que no tengo la mas minima idea de donde estoy y que no se como volver con las chicas. Cuando iba a sacar mi celular, veo unos hombres de unos 20 años, acercándose, eran 8 y todos unos gigantes, eran tanto o mas grande de lo que era Emmett. Si giro ahora será demasiado tarde, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

_mira que tenemos aquí_- dijo uno de ellos

_de seguro es virgen_- decía otro mientras movía sus manos por mi trasero.

_Pero que hará tan tapada, no sabe que nos gustan cuando muestran mas piel_- dijo uno mientras tiraba mi chaqueta y rasgaba mi sweater

_Mira que senos los tuyos_- dijo otro mientras rompía mi sostén y pasaba su lengua por mi pezón

Esto lejos de ser placentero era desagradable, y yo me encontraba en completo shock, no me podía mover y cada segundo que pasaba sentía como perdía mas mi ropa y sentía como mi virginidad se me escapaba de las manos y yo no podía hacer nada. Sentía como la mano de uno de ellos subía por la parte interior de mi pierna y rompía mis braguitas y comenzaba a pasear sus dedos por mi entrada. Me quería morir, me sentía sucia, me sentía fatal.

Fue cuando escuche a un auto, del auto se bajaba un ángel que golpeó a todos los que estaban ahí. Se me acerco, no entendía nada, este ángel lloraba, los ángeles no lloran y menos por alguien como yo.

_BELLA, por favor perdóname,_ - dijo mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y me cubría con ella.- _dime que estas bien por favor, ¡¡Bella!!- _gritaba_._

_Eres un ángel?_- fue todo lo que logre decir. No entendía nada, en un minuto me están … bueno eso que no puedo ni pensarlo y al siguiente segundo estoy en brazos del mas bello de los ángeles

_Tontita, soy yo Edward, por favor dime que estas bien-_ decía ¿Edward?... por qué él estaba aquí, por que él tenía que verme así. NO!!:. NO!! No puede ser. No pude mas y me largue a llorar como hacia años que no lloraba.

_Permiso Bella, te voy a llevar al auto, tranquila._- decía Edward.

Luego de eso solo lloré de camino a mi casa. Edward me acariciaba mi mano. Sentía que hablaba por celular pero no podía entender que era lo que decía. Solo lo veía hablar.

_Bella, ven ya llegamos a tu casa_.- me dijo en el mas suave de los tonos.

_Edward, ¿tú… podrías cargarme? No se si podré caminar_.- dije apenada.

_Claro preciosa._

_Gracias._- dije mientras me tomaba y me llevaba al interior de la casa.

_BELLA!... estas bien_?- gritaba Jazz, nunca lo había visto tan alterado, el es siempre el que conserva la calma y el que se la transmite al los demás.

_Si, o eso creo, si no fuera por Edward no se como estaría_.- le dije, intentado calmarlo, cuando en realidad la que quería que la calmaran era yo.

_Pero mira quien llegó_. Así que ya tuviste tu primer trabajo GOLFA, ya veras que de a poco te acostumbras, pero es bueno que empieces a ganarte la vida como la puta que eres.- escuche que gritaba Rose mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_ROSALIE HALE, ya no lo tolero mas, compórtate y deja de actuar así, a Bella casi la violan y tú, todo lo que haces es tratarla como una puta. BASTA! Me casaste.-_ dijo Jazz mientras levantaba su mano y la descargaba contra la cara de Rose.

_Ya paren los dos, Jazz, deja de actuar así, tú no eres así. Rose, si no te agrado perfecto pero para que te desgastas tu misma insultándome cuando es mucho mas fácil evitarme. _– no se de donde saque fuerza para hablar tan fuerte.- _Edward acompáñame a mi habitación por favor_.- dije ya mas calmada.

_Claro hermosa, vamos._

_Edward… quédate conmigo, por favor_- dije cuando ya nos encontrábamos en mi habitación.

_Lo que quieras princesa. Pero no te quieres dar una ducha antes, para que te relajes._

_Si creo que eso are._

Mientras me duchaba sentía como el agua viajaba por cada zona de mi cuerpo tratando borrar las marcas de esas manos que me tocaban, tome la esponja de baño y comencé a fregarme intentado quitarme esa suciedad, cada vez pasaba más fuerte y más. Termine sentada en la tina intentando quitar el recuerdo de sus manos sobre mi piel. Y comencé a llorar, otra vez. Y con mis uñas trataba de borrar ese recuerdo. Pero no podía.

_Bella… estas bien?-_ escuche la voz de Edward, pero no me atrevía a responder- _si no me respondes voy a entrar_- aun las palabras no salían de mi boca- _ya Bella, estoy entrando_.- no quería que Edward me viera así, tan vulnerable, tan mal- _OH! Por dios Bella, no tenias esas heridas antes_- él estaba preocupado por mi_- Ven, confía en mi_- me acerque, mientras el envolvía mi cuerpo con una toalla- tranquila, estoy contigo y nunca voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño.- dijo mientras me apretaba mas contra su cuerpo y me llevaba a mi habitación.- _¿quieres que llame a Jazz para que te curé?_

_Puedes hacerlo tu por favor._- si me escucho debe de tener muy buen oído por las palabras casi no se escuchaban.

_Claro. Ven aquí, ¿Dónde esta el botiquín?_- dijo mientras tanteaba un lugar junto a él para que me acostara.

_Primer cajón del baño_.- dije con voz monótona.

_Bella, prométeme que no te harás mas daño_.- me decía ese ángel. Yo solo asentí. Mientras sentía como sus manos se movían con delicadeza por mi cuerpo curándolo, y cuidándolo, sentía como sus manos borraban las manos de esos extraños. Antes de lo que esperaba termino de curarme.

_Ya es tarde Bella, creo que debería irme_.- sentí mi corazón romperse cando dijo eso.

_No, por favor quédate aquí conmigo_- no se de donde salió eso, pero lo necesitaba aquí, no quería que se fuera.

_Me quedare todo el tiempo que me quieras contigo_- dijo mientras me abrazaba y se tendía conmigo en mi cama.

_Gracias_.- le susurre.

_No hay de que, hermosa_.- dijo mientras dejaba pequeños besos en mi frente.

_Buenas noches Edward_.

_Buenas noches Bella_.

...........................................................

este cap. me quedo mas corto que el resto pero es que quería subir uno antes de que las vacaciones me consumieran xD... es uqe ahora toy en la playa y gracias a dios tengo internet pero ya mañana no voy a tener acceso al pc y no podre actualizar, hasta el viernes o sábado. asi que les regale este capitulo. asi ke dos capitulos en dos dias no es ta mal ¿verdad?

bueno otra cosita, quería saber si les gustaría que en este fic tambien participaa el POV de Edward, por que hasta el momento todo le qe he escrito en del POV Bella, asi que acepto sus opiniones con un review please...

bueno muchas gracias y nos estamos leyendo

y no se olviden

review

review

review

review

review

review

review

review


	6. sabado

**holaaa lamento la tardanzaa es que me fui unos dias a la playa y me costo retomar el fic... pero ahora tengo todas las pilas puestas y estoy escribiendo a fulll. xd**

**antes de seguir con el cap.. quiero darle mil gracias a todas las que dejan su review.**

_**cathy kinomoto, **_

_**alle_cullen4**_

_**ubita**_

_**day-whitlock**_

_**missju**_

_**jota**_

_**monsti**_

_**carlie cullen.**_

**ya quiero agradecerle especialemente a ****_Jota Nadal_ que es un niño hermoso que me acompaña en esta locura desde antes que empezara :P.. y que me debe 10 lucas xD..**

**a**** _Dannye_ que se paso pa ser una excelente amiga :P--- y ella sabe lo mucho ke le agradesco todo.**

**a ****_Carlie Cullen_ que es increible me a apoyado desde el primer cap. se paso es la mejor que me tiras las orejas cuando me demoro y es lo maximo.**

**a ****_Panshii (ubita)_ esta niña esta tan loca como yo... pero es la mejor, nos hemos hecho muy amigas en muy poquito tiempo y eso por ella es increible :P.. bueno eso todo lo demas te lo digo por msn**

**y ya no me pongo mas latera asi ke aki ta el cap. nos leemos abajo.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6: sábado

Corría y esos chicos me seguían y por mas que trataba de correr ellos mas se acercaban, no hay donde correr mi única opción es esa silueta al final, es la de una chica, corro hasta ella es Rose.

_Rose por favor ayúdame, ayúdame!!,,_

Y tal como apareció desapareció sin ayudarme y dejándome tirada en la calle. Esos hombres cada vez se acercan más, no… por favor, quiero a mi ángel.

- _Edward… Edward_…-

- _shh! Tranquila, estoy aquí_- un momento esto ya no era el sueño, era verdad me encontraba entre los brazos del mas hermoso de los ángeles. Era Edward a mi lado. Y de pronto todos los recuerdos golpearon mi mente. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior y esos hombres tocando mi cuerpo, después Edward, luego mi casa, Rose desde las escaleras, yo en la ducha, Edward curándome, y finalmente ese ángel durmiendo conmigo. Los recuerdos dolían, quemaban mi alma y las marcas estaban grabadas en mi piel, el tacto de esos hombres en mi piel, todo quedaría ahí. No puedo más, siento que las lagrimas corren por mejillas, y lo siguiente que siento son unos brazos fuertes dándome protección, que están como diciendo que nada va a pasar, que estoy segura entre esos brazos, los siento como míos, como una extensión de mi, como si fueran la parte mas hermosa de mi.

- _Tranquila, estoy contigo, nada va a pasar,_ - decía la voz mas dulce que he escuchado.- _estoy aquí por que te adoro y eres lo mas hermoso que tengo_- decía la voz en mi oído.

- _gracias_

Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que sintiera unos calidos y suaves labios subir por mi cuello hasta encontrar mis labios, su tacto quemaba contra mi piel, sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que sus manos se movían por mi espalda y nuca. De pronto sentí como su cuerpo caía sobre el mío dejándome atrapada bajos sus brazos, nada de esto interrumpió el beso, sentía que su lengua saboreaba mi labio interior como pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, eso solo logro que todo el momento se volviera mas perfecto, una de sus manos bajo hasta mi cintura donde comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi pijama, nos separamos para respirar, pero sus labios no fueron muy lejos, porque comenzó a besar la línea de mi cuello, para luego volver a aprisionar mi labios, mis manos estaban perdidas entre su cabello, su espalda y su perfecto pecho. El beso cada vez se hacia mas intenso, sus labios me buscaban con urgencia.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, si fueron segundos, minutos u horas, pero cuando se detuvo nos quedamos en completo silencio, no sabia que decir, por un lado amo a Edward, amo todo de el, pero por otro lado esta el chico que juega con las chicas. ¿y qué pasaría si yo fuese su próximo juguete?, y que hay de la oportunidad que me pidió, de que quería cambiar por mi. Y el beso, ¿que fue eso? ¿Parte de su juego o parte del Edward del que me enamoré?

B_ella, no quiero presionarte, después de lo que te paso anoche. No quería presionarte a nada, solo quería tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez y…_

_Calla, por favor esto fue perfecto, pero quiero saber ¿por qué?, si yo no soy tan linda como lo son Tanya o Jessica, o inteligente, no valgo._

_Bella, deja de hablar tonterías, eres hermosa mas que cualquiera de las chicas que he conocido, y eres perfecta eres mas de lo que merezco y aun no entiendo como me diste esa oportunidad para intentar cambiar, si he sido de lo peor con las mujeres._

_No sabía si podrías cambiar, todo este tiempo he pensado que he sido un juego para ti_.- dije mirando mis manos. Sentí como su mano alzaba mi cara.

_Nunca has sido un juego, y cambiar no ha sido difícil, por que lo hago por la mujer a la que adoro y de la que me enamore, el día en que la vi entrar por mi puerta.-_ decía mientras yo me perdía en sus ojos.

Nos quedamos toda la mañana hablando de tonterías, por un lado era bueno no quería enfrentar la realidad de lo que sucedió anoche, era mas de medio día, y agradecía que Jasper no había venido a mi pieza, no sabia que decirle, ni como actuar, no sabia cuanto sabia el de lo sucedido anoche.

La conversación con Edward fluía de lo más normal, cuando sentí un golpe en mi puerta. No tuve ni tiempo de decir que pasara cuando Alice entraba revoloteando por mi habitación, vestía completamente en tonos rosados y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su perfecto rostro, es que todos en esa familia eran perfectos.

B_ella, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, desde desahogarte, ir de compras hasta patear a mi hermano en el trasero._- dijo mientras reía y me abrazaba, fue fácil notar el doble sentido entre sus palabras, y realmente le estaba agradecida por todo, era un verdadero apoyo.

_Gracias, Alice, de verdad._

_Tranquila, no hay de que, espero que no te moleste pero en cuanto supe, hable con Ángela y Lilly para que no se preocuparan, te mandaron todo el amor y el cariños de las amigas que son, y dijeron que si no tenias ánimos para hoy a la noche, podían postergarlo_.- lo había olvidado por completo, hoy nos juntaríamos a ver películas por la noche.

_OH!. Verdad, teníamos planeada una noche de película_s.- era mejor continuar con mis cosas tal como las tenia planeadas, - _las llamare enseguida para decirles que la propuesta sigue en pie, AH! Alice, no quieres quedarte también a ver películas con nosotras._- por la expresión en el rostro de Alice puedo decir que fue la primera vez que la vi sorprendida de verdad.

_Lo dices en serio_?.- dijo bastante sorprendida.

_Claro eso hacen las amigas,¿verdad_?- dije como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo.

_Gracias, sabia que seriamos grandes amigas_. – dijo mientras se tiraba sobre mi.

_Creo que es tiempo que me vaya, Bella, espero dejarte en buenas manos._- dijo Edward mientras miraba a su hermana, quien a su vez le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

_No te vayas por favor._- dije sin pensarlo, la sola idea de que se fuera de mi lado me provocaba escalofríos, no se que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de él, es como si todo perdiera importancia pero cuando se va, mi miedos vuelven a celarme como si fuera prisionera de los miedos.

_No me iré a menos que me lo pidas, soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarte._- dijo con una perfecta sonrisa.- pero creo que tengo que ir a darme una ducha sino me quieres todo sucio.- decía entre risas.

_Claro. Ve, pero espero verte después_.- dije esperanzada.

_Mmm… que dices si mañana por la tarde te llevo a lugar especial para mi._

_Perfecto, ahora que están tan bien, Edward hermanito porque no te vas y me dejas con mi amiga Bella._- dijo Alice empujando a Edward fuera de la habitación

_¿Por qué el apuro de que se marche_?

_Mmm… nada solo quería estar con mi amiga, no quiero que mi hermano te tenga solo para el_.- dijo Allie aparentado estar ofendida

_No seas tonta…-_ le dije entre risas.

_Esta bien, porque no te cambias, y bajamos a comer algo, además quiero que preparemos todo para esta tarde._- dijo Alice casi sin respirar.

_Bueno._- dije resignada.

Me puse lo primero que encontré, unos jeans gastados, unas zapatillas converse, una polera blanca y un polerón a juego. Mi cabello, lo deje caer suelto, no era mucho lo que se podía hacer.

Bajar me daba bastante miedo, no sabia como reaccionaria Jasper con todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, ni siquiera sabia cuan informado estaba de lo ocurrido. Esos pensamientos rondaban mi mente que no me di ni cuenta cuando ya me encontraba en la cocina.

_Bella…_- iba diciendo Jasper, pero en cuanto me vio se detuvo a examinar mi mirada, claramente no sabia que hacer.- Bella_, ¿Cómo amaneciste?_- dijo como la mas natural de las preguntas, pero era notorio el doble sentido que tenia.

_Tranquilo. Dormí excelente y me encuentro bien, aunque lo que mas quiero en este momento es un abrazo del mejor hermano_.- dije, para ponerlo mas tranquilo. acto seguido sentí como me abrazaba.

_Perdóname, nunca mas dejare que nada así te pase_- susurro en mi oído mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte, como comprobando que aun estaba con él.

_Ya, si quieres que siga contigo, preferiría que me dejaras respirar_- y era cierto, casi ni respiraba de lo fuerte de su abrazo, por que a pesar de que Jazz es delgado posee bastantes músculos y mucha fuerza.

_Enana, que vas a querer de almuerzo_.- dijo mientras me soltaba.

_Mmm_… _me muero de ganas de comer lasaña_. – dije sin pensarlo.

_Tengo que conocerte mucho.- _dijo mientras del horno sacaba una lasaña lista que olía de maravilla.

_Gracias, y Jazz, esta noche van a venir Lilly, y Ángela para ver películas y se quedaran y por supuesto que Alice también_.- le dije, aprovechando su buen humor.

_Claro, yo no te molesto._

_Y ahora si no les molesta estoy muerta de hambre, podríamos empezar a comer_.- dijo Alice llevándonos a Jasper y a mi hasta la mesa.

La comida fue grandiosa, lo que me hace pensar que dudo que fuese Jasper quien cocino, porque las veces que ha cocinado siempre terminamos llamando para que nos traigan un pizza. Rose no estaba así que tampoco me afectaba, pero si a Jasper, por un lado lo entiendo debe ser molesto siempre estar entre tus hermanas intentando que se lleven bien.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Jasper se dirigía a la puerta.

_Hola chicas, pasen, Bella esta en la cocina con Alice_.- decía Jasper, un minuto, Lilly y Ange, ya llegaron.

_Bella… niña como estas, nos tenias súper preocupadas anoche_.- iba diciendo Lilly mientras llegaba hasta mi y me daba un abrazo muy fuerte, que sentí cargado de toda la amistad que habíamos creado en este poco tiempo.

_Estaría mejor si me dejaras respirar_…- dije entre risas.

_Ya Lilly, déjala.- _decía Ángela. Mientras se me acercaba_.- realmente nos preocupaste, no nos lo vuelvas a hacer, pero para hacer todo mas entretenido hemos traído una gran cantidad de películas para que veamos._

_Gracias, y chicas disculpen por preocuparlas, a y otra cosa, quizás falte comida por que ya no seremos solo nosotras tres, invite a Alice.- _dije, pensando que quizás se pudieran enojar, porque ya había escuchado lo que ellas pensaban de Tanya y las demás y como Alice se sentaba con ella, quizás podían pensar que era igual.

_ES PERFECTOOO!!... eres una genio, porque no se nos ocurrió antes_- decía Lilly realmente emocionada, realmente me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Y al parecer Alice también. Pero se recompuso rápidamente

_En ese caso por que no partimos, y vemos que películas han traído y que nos hará falta._- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_Mira trajimos todo tipo de películas, comedias tontas como: Mama Mía!, y quiero robarme a la novia._- decía Lilly mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

_También trajimos terror, unos cuantos dramas, y las típicas película_s. – termino de decir Ángela mientras se tendía en el suelo.

_Y en cuanto a comida… mmm.... veamos, papas fritas, dulces, un total de 15lts. De bebida, galletas, 4 helados, chocolate, y más dulces, eso sin contar las cabritas(o palomitas de maíz) y las pizzas._- dijo Lilly mientras iba sacando las cosas de la bolsa y las lanzaba a Alice.

_MM M… no crees que te excediste, podemos alimentar a un ejercito con tanta comida.- _dije a modo de chiste, pero era cierto era casi imposible que comamos tanto.

_y tu crees que Jasper no va a venir a pedir comida, así como también crees en los cuentos de hadas.- _dijo Alice poniéndose de lado de Lilly.

_Bueno esta bien, porque mejor no me ayudan a bajar el colchón de mi pieza para así estar mas cómodas viendo las pelis._- les dije.

_Perfecto, vamos._ –dijeron Alice y Lilly a la vez mientras daban saltitos por las escaleras. Que manera de parecerse estas niñas.

_Muy bien Alice y Lilly llevan el colchón desde la parte inferior, Bella, tu y yo desde acá. Y bajamos las escaleras y listo.- _dijo Ángela, mientras sostenía la esquina superior del colchón.

_Perfecto_- dijimos las tres_._

_Eso es un paso a la vez_.- iba diciendo Lilly mientras bajaba de espaldas la escalera

_Ahora, hay que doblar con cuidado_.- dijo Alice, solo íbamos a la mitad de la escalera. Cuando mágicamente para mi desaparece un escalón. Lo que hace que pierda el equilibrio y mientras Ángela intentaba sujetarme para que no cayera, soltó el colchón que empujo a Alice y Lilly dejándolas sentadas con los pies tres escalones mas arriba que su trasero. Ante la perspectiva, las 4 estallamos en risas, era realmente gracioso vernos tiradas en la escalera.

_Chicas que fue ese ruido_- dijo Jazz preocupado pero falto que nos viera para que el comenzara a reír igual que nosotras.

_Ya, terminemos de bajar esto será mejor._- dijo Ángela mientras ayudaba a levantar a Alice y Lilly quienes se sobaban la espalda baja.

_Estoy de acuerdo me muero por ver una buena película_.- dije.

Pasamos riendo y comiendo mientras veíamos Mama Mía!, y sin darnos cuenta la peli termino. Eran casi las 4 de la mañana y ya habíamos visto varias películas, estábamos cansadas así que decidimos hablar un rato.

_ya Alice te juro que no entiendo como es que te juntas con esas tipas, de verdad creia que eras como ellas, pero me encanta saber que me equivoque_.- dijo Lilly un tanto impertinente.

_Lilly, no le hables así, compórtate,_- le reprochaba Ángela.

_No descuida, esta bien, y tienen todo el derecho de pensar eso, a mi también me caen de horrores, pero era una forma de estar cerca de mi hermano y cuidarlo_.- con que Alice hacia eso solo por Edward, que lindo tener una hermana que se preocupe asi por ti.

_Aaps.. ya veo. ¿Chicas por que no jugamos algo?_- dijo de pronto Lilly.

_Algo como verdad o castigo_- dijo ahora Alice como pensando lo mismo que Lilly.

_Exacto. Eres increíble Allie_..- dijo Lilly.

_Ok. Yo parto. Y quiero preguntarle a Bella, ¿verdad o castigo?_- dijo, esto claramente se venia feo.

_Verdad_.- dije con simpleza.

_¿Que sientes por mi hermano_?- dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, y solo ese comentario hizo que un color rojo llegara a mis mejillas en tiempo record.

_Siento que cuando estoy con él todo pierde importancia, siento que vuelo, me siento segura, y cada vez que sus manos me tocan siento una descarga eléctrica correr por mi cuerpo, y cada vez que esta cerca comienzo a híper ventilar, creo que me estoy enamorando_.- mientras el color de mis mejillas se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y pasaba de ser solo un rubor a transformarse en un color predominante como si fuese un tomate.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Que felicidad._- dijo Alice.

_Bella… que bien, pero perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero no es Edward el chico que se tira a todas las chicas, disculpa la ofensa Alice, pero es lo que vemos._-dijo ahora Ángela tratando de que sonora bien, pero podía ver la preocupación tras sus palabras.

_Se que lo es, pero también creo conocer una faceta mucho mas importante y predominante en Edward. Que lo hace simplemente divino._

_Se que serán felices, son perfectos el uno para el otro. Y te agradezco que como eres con el. De verdad ya no es el mounstro que era antes que te conociera_.- dijo Alice, que intentaba ocultar la emoción que estaba sintiendo.

_Ya, mejor seguimos, me toca preguntar… mmmm…. Lilly ¿verdad o castigo_?- tenia que partir con mi plan de unir a Tyler y a Lilly de alguna forma ¿verdad? Después tendría que contarle mi plan a las chicas para que me ayudaran. Con las ideas de Alice estoy segura que llegaría mas lejos y antes.

_Me inclino por un castigo_.- dijo animadamente. Un momento que castigo le hacia.

_Ya, no quiero que me odies por esto, pero creo que es un castigo perfecto. Serás la Barbie personal de Alice un día entero, y por una semana a partir del día que seas su Barbie, usaras solo lo que ella deje establecido para ti_.-quizás fue un castigo un poco fuerte, pero es perfecto Alice deja de jugar conmigo por una semana, y Lilly se vera genial lo que llamara mas la atención de Tyler. Es perfecto.

_OOHH!!:_. _es perfecto_.- saltaba diciendo Alice.- _ya se Lilly, partiremos mañana de compras, y a una peluquería y... aaaaa… será perfecto_.- iba diciendo Alice.

_Que mas da no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-_ dijo Lilly ya resignada.

_Ya es mi turno. Ángela. ¿A que chico del instituto le darías un beso y por que?_- dijo Lilly, sabia que esta niña planeaba algo con esa pregunta.

_Mmm…. A Eric, ¿por qué?, veamos creo que lo conozco desde hace 4 años y en estos 4 años nunca a dejado de gustarme_.- dijo ya mas para sí que para nosotras.

_GUUUUUUUUAAAAAUUUUUU…. Nunca creí que lo reconocerías._ – decía Lilly_.- ahora solo tienes que conquistarlo._

_Vamos, nosotras te ayudamos_- iba diciendo Alice mientras tomaba un bocado de pizza.

_Ya creo que quizás podría intentarlo_.- dijo Ange. Bastante ensimismada.- _de todas formas es mi turno. Alice ¿verdad o castigo?_- dijo ya mas recompuesta.

_Verdad._

_Mmm… veamos, en que fases estas con Jasper_.- dijo Angela con simpleza.

_Un momento ¿como de que fase?_ - pregunte realmente no tenia idea de lo que hablaban.

_Bella, no me digas que no sabes lo que son las fases_.- dijo Lilly en tono como que si no sabia eso era como saber la tabla del 1

_No. Ni idea de lo que son._

_Ya son fases o etapas de la relación, por ejemplo, la etapa 1 es la del enamoramiento, cuando crees que todo es perfecto y besos van y besos vienen. La etapa 2 es el amor real, es cuando te empiezan molestar algunas cosas del otro que antes encontrabas gracioso y la relación se vuelve monótona, muchos terminan cuando eso pasa y muchos otros siguen y es ahí cuando enfrentan un amor real. La próxima etapa y es el duelo, y es cuando uno entierra la imagen idealizada de la persona con la que esta. Y la última etapa es el amor verdadero, y es cuando aceptas a la persona tal como es y reconoces que tanto sus defectos y virtudes sacan lo mejor de ti. Y yo creo que con Jasper nos conocemos hace bastante pero no siempre nos veíamos y manteníamos un relación a distancia lo bastante fuerte, y como recién nos estamos viendo a diario es un mezcla de la primera etapa y la ultima porque las otras ya las vivimos_.- dijo Alice con la mayor simpleza del mundo.

_Aaa… ya veo_.- realmente que más podía decir, había quedado estupefacta con toda la información. Quiero decir, amo a Edward, pero podríamos llagar a la última etapa, pero fue él quien me dijo que era yo quien sacaba la mejor parte de él. Y creo que tuve que aceptar sus defectos antes de darle una oportunidad es como si viviésemos las ultimas etapas y aun no tuviésemos las primeras.

_Ya es mi turno_.- dijo ahora a todas.- _y quiero deciles a todas que las obligo a decir verdad_.- dijo con tono autoritario pero cargado de risas.

_Verdad_.- respondimos las tres a coro.

¿_Están todas tan muertas de sueño como yo?-_ ahora entendía a donde quería llegar Alice.

SI.- volvimos a decir a coro.

Ya entonces las reto a que vayamos a dormir.

Luego de eso nos acostamos Alice y yo dormíamos en mi colchón, Ángela en el sofá y Lilly en el sofá cama.

Hoy había sido perfecto, despertar en brazos de Edward, y la tarde con las chicas fue increíble, pero aun sentía una presión en el pecho por lo que ocurrió con esos hombres, es que realmente no me los podía sacar de la cabeza o de mi cuerpo, sentía sus marcas por mi cuerpo, como si las hubiesen grabado con fuego, como si fuese un tatuaje en mi piel, que no podría borrar jamás, por que estaba marcada y no me merecía nada mejor. – a este punto de mis pensamientos, las lagrimas corrían libres por mi rostro.

Necesitaba consuelo, quiero a mi ángel.

Esto que iba a ser es una completa locura, pero que es la vida sin algo de locura. Veamos, soy la vecina de la persona a la que más necesitó en este momento. No creo que este mal que le haga una visita verdad. Mmm.. bueno teniendo en cuenta que son las 5:30 de la mañana puede que si.

Ya no lo pensé mas y lo mas silencioso posible Salí de mi casa, una vez frente a la casa de los Cullen solo tenia que subir hasta el tercer piso donde estaba la habitación de Edward, o creo que eso dijo una de las veces que hablamos.

Vamos Bella, son solo unos metros, iba diciéndome con cada paso que daba por la enredadera. Hasta llegar a la última ventana, note que no tenía seguro, así que solo entre.

No podía equivocarme ese aroma, era de él. Estaba dormido se veía aun mas hermoso tan tranquilo, me acerque a él para sentir su respiración, y fue increíble que solo eso me calmara toda la angustia que sentía y me hiciera recobrar parte de la razón. ¿Pero que diablos hacia en la habitación de Edward, como una vulgar ladrona?

Definitivamente estoy loca.

Me estaba dando la vuelta para marcharme cuando sentí que algo sujetaba mi mano yt tiraba de mi dándome la vuelta para luego sujetar con fuerza mi cintura.

_¿por que te vas pequeña?_- dijo ese ángel con la voz mas sexy que he escuchado.

_Porque estoy loca por venir a verte a las 5:30 de la madrugada hasta tu habitación.-_ dije intentando no mirarle por que si lo hacia seguro que nadie me sacaba de ahí.

_Aun piensas lo mismo._- susurro en mi oído mientras jalaba de mi cuerpo y lo dejaba caer sobre el de él.

_No lo sé._- dije, con la voz entrecortada.

_¿Y que tal ahora? Aun quieres marcharte- _dijo mientras hacia girar nuestros cuerpodejándome atrapada bajo él.

_No creo que podría quedarme un rato más._

_Eso quería escuchar.- _dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza y besaba mis labios con toda la dulzura posible para ese perfecto momento_._

Sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida mientras Edward tarareaba una preciosa melodía.

-----------------------------------------

**este cap fue como mas de relleno, asi ke lamento si fue un poco lento y fome.. pero es para preparar lo ke se viene.**

**por ke se viene mucho en proximo capitulo viene la cita de Edward y Bella.**

**y para proximos capitulos viene el castigo de Lilly a manos de Alice.**

**bella se enterara de que le paso a Tyler**

**se vienen los resultados de los examenes de Bella,**

**y unas sorpresas en la relacion de Bella y Rose.**

**y se viene con todo el pov de Edward.**

**:P**

**besitos y gracias por leer mi historia**

**ahora me gustaria ke me dejaran un REVIEW es ke no saben lo contenta ke me ponen y de paso me hacen escribir ms rapidito xP**

**bueno eso besitos y nos estamos leyendo.**

**REVIEW**


	7. la cita

**perdon por la demoraa, es que toy de floja xD... y no habia tenido tiempo de cambiar algunos detalles de este capitulo..**

**como siempre quiero agradecer a las ke dejan su review, no saber cuan feliz me hacen.**

** _ubita, _**

_**cathy kinomoto, **_

**_sofia'hdez93,_  
**

**bueno besitos y nos leemos abajo..**

........................................

Capitulo 7: la cita.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, y vaya que sorpresa despertar entre los brazos de Edward, recuerdo perfectamente como fue que llegue hasta aquí, pero lo mejor fue como fue que me quede aquí, era increíble que este ángel me retuviera a su lado.

Se veía hermoso durmiendo, como si no lo fuera ya, tenia los ojos cerrados y su cara reflejaba toda la tranquilad del mundo, y con solo verlo ya te sentías tranquila y calmada.

Sus labios entre abiertos era una invitación difícil de negar, no quería despertarlo solo rozaría nuestros labios, lentamente me fui acercando a él, nuestras respiraciones se encontraron. Roce nuestros labios, la idea era que no durara mucho pero sentí como una mano afirmaba mi cintura y como sus labios se comenzaban a mover con mayor impaciencia sobre los míos.

_me encantaría despertar así de aquí hasta la eternidad_.- escuche como ese bello ángel hablaba dejándome completamente en las nubes.

_Y yo no tengo problemas con eso_.- dije intentando parecer calmada.

_Uh! No debiste decir eso._- dijo mientras no hacia girar dejándome bajo su cuerpo y sus manos llegaron a mi rostro y con toda la ternura del mundo comenzó a besarme nuevamente.

_EDWARD SI QUIERES QUE AYUDE A BELLA HOY PARA SU CITA, PREFERIRIA QUE NO ESTUBIERAS EN CIMA DE ELLA._- dijo Alice desde el marco de la puerta. Y en cuanto escuche su voz el color rojo se apodero de mi rostro.

_Bells, lo siento pero le pedí a Alice que te arreglara para esta tarde es que te tengo algo preparado para nuestra cita._- dijo mientras besaba mi frente, y como esperaba que me negara si me miraba con esos bellísimos ojos.- Ah!, y por cierto me encanta cuando te sonrojas.- susurro en mi oído. "vamos quien se puede resistir". Me dije a mi misma.

_Ya, esta bien._- dije totalmente resignada.

_Ya ven Bella, vamos a arreglarte._- decía Alice mientras me jalaba del brazo hasta su habitación.

_Hey!_ _Alice, que paso con Lilly y Ángela, y como supiste donde estaba. Y que dijo Jasper.???_.- era cierto de pronto recordé que me había escapado y no había dejado ni una nota.

_Mmm…_ _Lilly se rapto a Ángela con el pretexto de que se tenía que salvar mientras pudiera de mi, porque les había ofrecido que me ayudaran contigo hoy. y creo que Lilly realmente se asusto, mmm como supe donde estabas?... veamos, soy Alice la que todo lo sabe, y era obvio que si me quede dormida y viéndote y despierto sin verte el único lugar en el que pensé fue en la cama de Edward, y no insinúo nada. Y Jasper, le dije que te habías levantado temprano y habías venido a mi casa por que así te lo pedí_.- dijo con simpleza mientras sacaba y sacaba cosas de su closet y las lanzaba a la cama.- _y antes de que sigas con tu interrogatorio quiero decirte que contamos con poco tiempo ya que Edward te quiere lista a las 4 y son las 1, así que por favor ve ha ducharte mientras te traigo un baso de leche y galletas._

Fui totalmente obediente con Alice y me fui a duchar. El agua caliente me caía de maravillas.

Que tendrá planeado Edward para esta tarde, sería como nuestra primera cita, pero que somos, quiero decir el nunca a mencionado la palabra novia o que seamos algo, es mas no se ni siquiera si somos amigos, porque yo no soy con Edward como soy con el resto de mis amigos. Y claro que Edward actúa distinto conmigo de cómo actúa con el resto. A pero que confusión, y encima cada vez que veo mi cuerpo desnudo me siento sucia, usada, marcada. Ya nada es como tiene que ser.

_vamos Bella si no te apuras te sacare yo misma_.- gritaba Alice.

_Un segundo Allie, ya salgo.-_ decía mientras cortaba el agua.

_Ya, lista? Ven quiero que te pongas esto._- iba diciendo ese diablillo mientras me tendía un hermoso vestido color rojo.

_Alice, no crees que el vestido es un tanto formal_.

_Deja que de eso me hago cargo yo, así que hazme caso y póntelo de una buena vez._- decía Alice más alterada de lo normal.

_Ya esta bien_.- dije mientras Alice comenzaba a peinarme.

No se como pero cuando Alice termino solo quedan 5 minutos para las 4, hora a la que me esperaba Edward. Debo decir que no me esperaba lo que vi en el reflejo, Alice realmente se había superado a si misma, llevaba un vestido rojo bellísimo que llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos, se notaba que Alice eligió casa accesorio a la perfección y que tuvo especial consideración con los zapatos ya que no tenían nada de taco, en mi rostro, solo había dejado una suave capa de sombra en mis ojos, que solo los hacia resaltar mas, no había usado rubor ya que insistió que con mi forma de ruborizarme natural estaba lista, y me puso un delicado brillo de labios con una pigmentación rojiza que solo hacia resaltar mas mis rasgos naturales, mi cabello caía suelto hasta mi espalda, pero debidamente recogido en algunas zonas dejando mi rostro despejado, Alice se esmero en ondularme el cabello lo que también me daba puntos a favor.

_ya ven Bella, Edward te espera_.- dijo Alice. Rompiendo mi burbuja.

_Ya voy_.- dije mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Al final de las escaleras el más hermoso de los ángeles, vestía una camisa blanca con los primeros botones de su camisa desbrochados lo que dejaba parte de su pecho al descubierto, llevaba una chaqueta al hombro de forma despreocupada y unos pantalones negros a juego. Verdaderamente se veía perfecto.

te ves hermosa.- dijo mientras me tendía su mano.

_Tu también te vez genial._

_Ven Bella, que si no nos apuramos llegamos tarde._- dijo mientras cruzaba su brazo por mi espalda y me guiaba hasta la puerta.

A fuera estaba el volvo de Edward esperándonos, todo se veía perfecto.

_Bella, no se si el lugar al que te llevare es el adecuado para una primera cita, pero quiero que vengas conmigo_. – dijo mientras subía al volvo.

_De acuerdo_.- dije sin mas, no sabia que esperarme de esto.

_Bella, debo pedirte que antes de entrar te pongas esto_.-dijo Edward tendiéndome una mascarilla que cubriría mis ojos.

_Edward, no crees que con lo torpe que soy cuando todos mis sentidos están bien, se pondrá peor si pierdo la vista_?- dije desconfiada de la idea de tener que caminar sin mirar.

_Crees que dejaría que algo te pase, me tienes contigo, yo cuidare de ti_.- escuche que decía mientras tapaba mi vista.

_Te creo_.- dije sin más. Mientras sentía como me jalaba fuera del auto y me guiaba con cuidado.

_Ya llegamos pero no te lo saques hasta que reconozcas algo, si no reconoces nada no te lo saques.- _dijo mientras me sentaba en algo que parecía ser un banquillo_._

_No entiendo.- _iba diciendo cuando escuche el suave sonido de unas teclas de piano, no parecía una grabación, pues el sonido se sentía por cada poro de mi piel, la melodía era hermosa, la sentía tan mía, era conocida pero aun así nunca antes la había escuchado sabia perfectamente como cambiaria el ritmo en el los próximos segundos, pero ¿Cómo lo sabia?, no fue esa la melodía que me tarareaba Edward la noche anterior. Ahora entendía que quiso decir Edward, este era el momento.

Lentamente me fui sacando aquello que cubría mis ojos, y ante mi el mas hermoso de los ángeles, tocaba de manera sublime un piano de cola negro, cada nota se reflejaba en sus ojos, antes de que lo notara, su rostro giro y nuestros ojos se encontraron, no se porque pero sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir es que era tan bella la melodía que emocionaba. Lentamente el sonido se fue apagando y solo quedaba el sonido de nuestra respiración_._

_ha sido hermoso.-_dije rompiendo el silencio.

_Dime, ¿por qué te sacaste la venda?- _pregunto en tono monótono.

_Hice caso a lo que me dijiste, cuando reconociera algo me podía sacar la venda.- _dije ya preocupada por haberlo ofendido.

_Que has reconocido_?- pregunto.

_Reconocí la melodía que tarareabas para que me durmiera.-_dije ya algo asustada.

No pensé que lo harías.- dijo sin más.

Ha sido hermoso, ¿quien la ha escrito? – pregunte, es que me parecía sorprendente que tan hermosa composición nunca la hubiese escuchado.

_La he escrito yo_.- dijo Edward mirando mis ojos.- y _¿quieres saber en que me he inspirado?_- solo fui capaz de asentir_.-me inspiré en la mas hermosa de las mujeres, las mas linda, la única que se roba mi aliento, Bella eres la única que despierta estos sentimientos en mi, la única que me hace tocar así. eres tu Bella, la que inspira esta melodía.- _dijo mientras entrelaza nuestras manos.

_Ha sido bellísimo Edward, nunca creí que tocaras el piano o que compusiera_s.- dije cuando logre recuperarme.

_No lo hacia hace bastante._- dijo pensativo.- _Bells, hay algo que debería haberte preguntado antes y no lo he hech_o.- dijo ya inseguro de si mismo.- _quería preguntarte si es que quieres ser mi novia_.- dijo casi en un susurro.

_Edward, como podría negarme al único chico que me roba la respiración.-_ vamos se que eso sonó horrendo de cursi, pero es verdad ¿no? Pensé para mi misma.

_Eres increíble amor._- dijo besando mi frente.

_Edward, ya que estamos aquí, podrías seguir tocando?_- le pregunto tímidamente

_Siempre que quieras._- dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por las teclas de marfil.

_Eso es Claire de Lune._- dije sorprendida.

_No sabia que supieras de música clásica_.- dijo en tono divertido.- _es una de mis piezas favoritas._

_También la mía_. – solté sin pensar en el significado de mis palabras, es que era esa la pieza que tocaba Charlie cuando yo era pequeña.

Edward se paso bastante rato tocando, se veía tan tranquilo y en calma mientras lo hacia, se veía divino, era el mas bello de los ángeles.

_ahora vamos a comer. ¿te parece?- _dijo mientras dejaba una ultima nota flotando en el aire

_perfecto._- dije y la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de hambre solo había comido la leche y las galletas que me llevo Alice.

Llegamos a un hermoso restaurante, había un chico en la entrada que muy amable nos indico donde estaba la reservación.

_mi nombre es Matt, y los atenderé esta noche, así que cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamarme._- dijo mas para mi que para Edward.- _y si yo fuera ustedes partiría pidiendo un jugo mientras deciden que quieren._- dijo ya mirándome mas de la cuenta, y obviamente para Edward esto no paso desapercibido.

_Tráenos dos jugos de fresas y descuida yo te llamo cuando tengamos una decesión_.- dijo mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos por sobre la mesa.

_Vaya Edward no creí que fueras tan celoso_.- dije una vez que Matt se marcho.

_Créeme nunca antes tuve motivos para ser celoso, pero contigo no serlo es una tarea demasiado difícil_.- dijo pícaramente.

_Aquí tienen sus jugos y ya decidieron que van a pedir_.- era Matt.

_Si tráenos dos fettuccini con salsa_.- dijo Edward.

_En seguida_.- dijo algo molesto mientras veía como Edward tomaba mi mano.

_No soporto a ese tipo, te mira de una forma, casi como si fueras comida._- dijo Edward claramente molesto.

_Vaya, vaya, el Edward celoso a reaparecido_.- dije molestándolo.

_Ya, basta_.- dijo divertido mientras se estiraba sobre la mesa y me besaba tiernamente.

_Bella._- dijo mientras terminaba el beso.- _te puedo hacer una pregunta_.- dijo

_Mmm… no es justo tu eres quien siempre hace las preguntas_.- dije mientras actuaba como niña pequeña.

_YO._- dijo señalándose inocentemente.- _pero si es ese pequeño diablillo que esta frente a mí quien siempre se lleva todas las preguntas_.- dijo señalándome.

_Un momento Edward Cullen insinúas que soy un pequeño diablillo curioso_.- dije supuestamente ofendida.

_No insinúo nada, solo digo lo que eres_.- dijo mientras besaba tiernamente la punta de mi nariz.

_O vamos, y tú eres el ángel mas malvado que conozco_.- dije siguiendo su juego.

_Pues_ _mira que pareja que hacemos, el ángel mas malvado con la diablilla mas hermosa_.- dijo riendo.

_Pues me parece una pareja perfecta_.- dije entre risas.

_Ya que has decidido que yo siempre hago las preguntas, por que no jugamos 20 preguntas, es un juego simple_.- dijo totalmente relajado.

_Claro_.- y mientras decía eso sentí como Matt no dejaba nuestra cena.

_OK. Yo parto_.- dijo realmente emocionado.- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

_¿¿mi color favorito?? Vamos creí que tenias algo mejor en mente._- dije con fingido tono de decepción.- _bueno la respuesta es simple, cambia según el día pero hoy mi color favorito es el esmeralda._- dije mientras miraba sus ojos.

¿por qué esmeralda?- es que no se daba cuenta que era el color de sus ojos.

_No es justo, es mi turno de preguntar_.- vi una mueca formándose en su cara_.- ¿Por qué eras así?_

_¿así como?_- pregunto pero sabía perfectamente a que me refería.

_¿Por qué actuabas distinto antes y andabas con cada chica que se te cruzaba?-_ pregunte.

_Por miedo. Nunca quise hacerle daño a las chicas pero primero era por casi calentura de adolescente revolucionado por las hormonas, y luego me dio miedo enamorarme así que era más fácil seguir jugando, pero cuando te vi y te empecé a conocer no tenia miedo, y no tenia fuerzas para mantenerme alejado de ti, te quería conmigo y para mi_.- guau, eso era mas de lo que estaba preparada para escuchar. Pero parecía que no le afectaba hablar de eso a Edward.

_Guau, no pensé que fuese así. ósea solo partió por que empezaste a pensar con la entrepierna_.- dije divertida del asunto.-

¡_Hey!, tampoco me enorgullezco de eso. Pero aun así de lo entupido que fui tuve la oportunidad de volver a pensar con la cabeza y quedarme con la más hermosa e inteligente de las mujeres. Y mira es mi turno otra vez, ¿Por qué el esmeralda es tu color favorito hoy?_- dijo lleno de curiosidad mientras comía un bocado de su cena.

_No me digas que no lo has notado_. – dije con humor. El solo negó con la cabeza.- _vamos el color de tus ojos, es mi color favorito hoy_.- dije totalmente conforme con mi respuesta.- _mi turno de preguntar. Cuando nos besamos la primera vez en tu auto después del cine, ¿Quién me beso, el Edward que se tiraba a todas las chicas o el que comenzaba a pensar con la cabeza?_- eso siempre fue una duda para mi.

_Mmm...¿quien crees que fue?-_ pregunto divertido después de mi pregunta.

_Vamos… eso no vale no puedes contestar con otra pregunta.-_ dije haciendo un puchero como niña pequeña.

_Si vale para mí_.- dijo sin más.

_OK. Me encanta pensar que fue el Edward que piensa con la cabeza, pero también para esa fecha se que no lo hacías con frecuencia y siento que en ese momento, ese beso fue solo uno mas a tu lista._- dije casi en un susurro si me escucho no se como.

_Al principio cunado te vi despertaste algo en mi, no me di cuenta en el momento pero lo hiciste, al principio creí que serias como todas las chicas con que he estado, pero cuando te tuve mas cerca, cuando hablamos o cuando sentía como te asustabas de tonteras aquella vez en el cine, sentí que eras distintas y que te quería para mi. Y el beso fue solo el hecho que constato los sentimientos. no fue solo un beso mas, fue el primero que daba que estaba cargado de sentimientos verdaderos y puros hacia ti.-_dijo serio- _ahora es mi turno, ¿comida favorita?_

_¿Por que te interesa saber cosas como mi color y mi comida favorita?- _es que no entendía, sus preguntas eran completamente "simples",

_Porque quiero saber todo de ti, y que mejor que partir con lo mas simple y luego con las difíciles._

_¿y cual sería una pregunta difícil?_- pregunte curiosa.

_Mmm…veamos preguntas difíciles serían ¿Qué pasa entre Rosalie y tu? O ¿por qué aceptaste a jaspes y no a rose?_

_Vaya, eres curioso, mmm… te las respondo al tiro. Rose y yo, no se si sea mi culpa pero es ella quien siempre me recuerda que soy un intrusa en su familia y que Phil se casó con mi mama por el puro sexo porque para ella Renne es un zorra.- dije totalmente relajada.- pero descuida, nada de eso me afecta y en consecuencia la segunda pregunta no es que yo aceptara a uno y al otro no, es como que solo Jasper me acepto_.- dije mientras comía un gran bocado de mi cena. Y la cara de Edward se en un casi shock.

_Eres increíble, y descuida Rose nunca ha sido de mi completa devoción_.- dijo riendo.

_Ya es mi turno nuevamente…. Mmm…… quiero saber ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- dije _mientras recordaba su explicación de las preguntas simples.

_Eres una copiona, sabias… así que ahora quieres saber las cosas simples de mi_.- dijo mientras me alzaba una ceja y yo solo asentía.- _bueno, si estas preparada para mi muy simple respuesta, te diré que mi color favorito es el azul, y que me encanta como se ve el color azul en contraste con tu piel. te hace lucir adorable.-_ dijo mientras sonreía.

_Así que te gusta el azul, bueno creo que empezare a usarlo con mas frecuencia.- dije picadamente.- _

_Ya es mi turno y quiero saber, ¿por que no te gusta Forks?- pregunto más serio._

_¿De donde sacaste que no me gusta Forks?- _OK, era un hecho que cuando llegue a Forks no tenia ni una pizca de agrado para mi, hubiese preferido seguir en California y en el internado, antes de venir a un lugar tan monótono y aburrido como este, pero también era cierto que ahora tenia mas razones para queme gustara el lugar.

_El día que llegaste parecía que si fuera por ti estarías en un lugar mucho mas lejano a este y con otra compañía._- vaya no me había dado cuenta que era tan observador era Edward.

_Muy observador de tu parte, y la verdad es que si, en ese momentote hubiese encantado estar en otro lugar, algo así como California donde solía vivir, créeme es muy distinto a este lugar, aquí es increíble pensar en tener un día despejado, el color que mas hay es un verde monótono y aburrido, todo aquí parecía tan abrumadoramente verde, y molesto, que era desesperante, pero después fui encontrando el encanto de Forks en su gente, en una semana creo tener una amigas geniales, un amigo que parece ser de verdad, una nueva familia y un chico increíble que dice quererme y que yo aun temo que desaparezca por ser muy perfecto, casi como una ilusión_- dije tratando de plasmar todo lo que Forks comenzaba a significar para mi.

Son muchos sentimientos por un pueblo tan pequeño. Estas segura que no se te quedo nada en el tintero.- dijo molestándome.

No señor perfección, nada se me ha quedado… aunque pensándolo mejor creo que olvide decir que ese mismo chico que dice quererme es tremendamente guapo, inteligente, amable, con unos ojos verdes que me derriten pero también es terriblemente sexy.- dije totalmente desinhibida, no se que me paso no suelo ser así.

_Así que este chico es terriblemente sexy?_- yo solo asentí – _veamos, que pasaría si este chico, quiera besarte en este instante._

_Bueno si ese fuera el caso me enojaría_.

_A sí?! Y ¿por qué?_- pregunto cas dolido

_Por que se ha demorado mucho_.- luego de eso una gran sonrisa cruzo sus labios y comenzó a besarme.

Para estar en el lugar en que estábamos el beso fue increíble. Cargado de pasión y amor, sentía como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el perfecto rostro de Edward cuando me dejaba para que pudiera respirar.

-_Bella, eres increíble, es que no sabes cuanto te adoro y como alegras mi día a diario_.- dijo feliz

-_amor te estas poniendo cursi_.- dije arrugando el seño.

- _y me vas a decir que eso no te encanta "caramelito"._- dijo poniendo un timbre distinto en la ultima parte.

- _lamento decirte que lo de galán cursi no te queda._- dije riendo por su ultimo comentario.

- _y se puede saber que es lo que me queda mas, ya que mi rol de galán cursi fue desechado_.- dijo con una picara mirada.

- _creo que me quedo con el galán sexy que solías ser._-dije ruborizándome. Y ante ese hecho se paro y se coloco detrás de mí.

- _si ya terminaste creo que deberíamos irnos._- dijo susurrando en mi oído, enviando un corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.- y _por cierto me encanta cuando te ruborizas te hace ver adorable._- susurro, mientras lanza dinero suficiente para pagar nuestra cuenta y mas.

Nos fuimos todo el trayecto en el auto cantando toda clase de canciones desde clásicas de hasta terminar cantando música actual. Parecía que nos volvíamos locos mientras mas alto cantábamos perdiendo completo sentido de la realidad, solo éramos nosotros dos y la música. Era cierto que yo me volvía loca, pero era por el. Me encantaba como era y como hacia que lo mejor de mi saliera cuando estaba con él. Pero me hacia sentir que en cualquier minuto despertaría de este sueño, pero estoy decidida a vivirlo y aprovecharlo al máximo mientras pueda.

…

Esa noche no se me hizo difícil dormir, y me encontré pensando en él.

......................................................

**aqui este nuevo capitulo, personalemente me encanto como resuklti su cita, la verdad que cuando quize escribir sobre eso me bloquee al maximo, no se me venia nada a la mente..**

**jaajaa..**

**la conversacion en partes fue sacada de experiencias personales xD:..**

**y bueno nada mas que darles las gracias por leer, y dejen su review me animan un monton, y me hacen escribir mas rapido aunque no lo crean.**

**jajaaa..**

**a para el proximo capitulo se viene si o si. la conversacion Tyler Bella, donde dire por ke odia tanto a las zorras esas.**

**y Ubi no se vale que ya sepas xd...**

**asi ke obligada a ayudarme xD...**

**besitos y nos estamos leyendo**

**y no lo olviden hay un lindo boton verde que las llama para que lo pulsen es solo dejar un review**


	8. la verdad

**Perdón por tardar tanto, la verdad no se que me pasó. Ajajá… bueno pero las compenso con un capitulo cargado de emociones.**

**Quiero darle las mil gracias a ****Emile****, que me ha salvado la vida en este capitulo, me ayudo montones.. de verdad miles de gracias…**

**Panshiiii****…. Amiga mia de mi.. te pasaste me ayudaste y me ayudabas gracias.. besitos seguiremos haciendo locuras.. jaaja..**

**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron su review. A la mayoria se los consteste de inmediato, a las que no es por que no tiene cuenta así que se los responde por aquí.**

**Emile . cullen  
**

**Day-whitlock**

**Wiiixx**

**Ubita**

**Aleja cullen****: mil gracias por leer mi historia y me encantaria hablar contigo por msn.. pero no se que tiene ffiction en contra de las direcciones de mail que las hace desaparecer, pero se puede engañar a la pag, colocando espacios, y puedes sacar mi mail de mi profile, no me molesta :) de todas formas lo pondre al final de este cap… nuevamente gracias por tu review.**

**Patiita**

**Cathy Kinomoto****: gracias por tu review. Y en este cap. Revelé por ke Ty las odia tanto.**

**carmen Cullen**_**:**_** lo se yo = amo a edward jajaa… mil gracias por tu review… nos estamos leyendo.**

**Kathyta Cullen**

**Bueno sería nos leemos abajo.**

………………………

Capitulo 8: el secreto.

Lunes, 6 de la mañana, llevo una semana en Forks y las cosas que me han pasado parecen de a lo menos meses, tengo amigos mas rápido de lo que pensé lo que me hace feliz, mi hermano tiene una novia que resulta ser mi amiga, y se que es lo mejor que les pudo pasar a ambos. En esta semana también conocí y me enamore del mas bello ángel, aun me quedan cosas por conocer de el, pero ya somos novios, nada puede ir mejor.

Hoy me iría con Edward en su auto, así que tenia intenciones de levantarme temprano. Me duche y era inevitable que cada vez que veía mi cuerpo desnudo no me sintiera sucia y marcada por esos hombres, pero se que con cada caricia de mi ángel sus manos se borran de mi cuerpo.

Ya es hora de vestirse me dije a mi misma. Caminaba hasta mi closet y…

-AARRGG- grite, es que toda mi ropa ya no estaba y en su lugar eran puros conjuntos muy bien escogidos cada uno en un colgador distinto. Junto con una nota.

"Bella, no te enojes, pero necesitaba hacer algo con tu guardarropa, y no puedes negar que tengo un gusto increíble, bueno nos vemos en la escuela. Cariños Alice"

Era un hecho mataría a ese duendecillo, es que realmente como hacia desaparecer toda mi ropa, se suponía que el fashion emergency era para Lilly no para mi. ¿Dónde habrá dejado mi ropa?... por el momento lo dejare pasar y me pondré lo que Alice me dejo, veamos que es… ¿¿QUÉ??, OK, Alice se excedió, no usaría algo así, era muy …ARG… -respira Bella, 1…2…3… eso es ahora póntelo, que mas da- me dije a mi misma. OK. No me veía mal, era una falda corta negra y un lindo sweater color crema, me veía bien a decir verdad, la falda no era tan corta como lo pensé, así que todo perfecto y las botas no tenían taco así que todo bajo control. Baje las escaleras mis hermanos ya no estaban así, que tome una manzana y salí, para mi sorpresa fuera de mi casa había un flamante volvo plateado inconfundible, y en cuanto cerraba la puerta sentí unos brazos en mi cintura que me jalaban al ángel mas bello.

_hola amor_.- escuche que decía, mientras suavemente posaba sus labios sobre los míos.

_Hola para ti también_.- dije sin aliento casi. Algo bastante patético, como es que siempre que me besaba olvidaba respirar.

_Vamos si no quieres llegar tarde_.- dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome al auto.

_Al menos tendría una buena escusa_.

¿_Ah sí? ¿y cual sería tu tan buena escusa?-_ dijo con su terriblemente sexy sonrisa.

_Que me encontré con un hombre lo suficientemente bello e interesante que me hizo olvidar las clase_.- dije riendo.

_Sabes que eso no funcionaría verdad?_- dijo riéndose de mi.

_Ya… por que mejor no nos vamos. Señor no quiero llegar tarde._

_Esta bien señorita me enojo por todo…_

_HEY!. No me enojo por todo o si?_.- dije mientras le golpeaba suave el brazo.

_Ya tranquila. Es divertido verte enojada te hace lucir fascinante_.

_Ya basta Edward no te das cuenta de lo que haces?_- dije siguiendo su juego aunque todo lo que decía era verdad.

_No. ¿Que hago?_- dijo con mirada inocente.

_Me deslumbras, y eso hace que olvide respirar_.- dije ya enojada, es que como no se da cuenta del efecto que tiene en mi.- _no me vengas con el cuento de que no lo habías notado._

_Vamos bella-_y volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa tan bella que tiene

_Ya basta de sonrisas por favor- _le dije mas suplicándole que pidiéndole

_Con solo una condición-_me dijo mirándome serio

_¿Cual?_

Edward se acerco a mi y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, que poco a poco fue profundizando, hasta que yo con la poca cordura que me quedaba me separe diciendo

_Vamos Edward._

El camino de ida a clases no fue para nada silencioso es mas hablamos todo el recorrido, Edward se reía de mis historias mientras el me comentaba algunas suyas y sin duda fue el mejor trayecto al colegio de mi vida… bueno hasta entonces

Edward se apresuro a abrirme la puerta y me tomo de la mano

- _lista-_me pregunto con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos

- _lista-_le conteste sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Caminamos hasta la entrada donde nos encontramos con Tanya

-_OH por dios-_dijo por lo bajo por lo visto asombrada de que yo estuviese con Edward-_veamos cuanto les dura-_le dijo a Jessica la cual estaba con ella en ese momento.

-_no te preocupes Bella-_me tranquilizo Edward para luego agregar-_vamos a clases se nos hace tarde._

Cuando entramos a la primera hora todo el mundo nos estaba mirando, me sentí algo incomoda pero al parecer Edward lo noto y apretó mas fuerte mi mano luego nos fuimos a sentar, justo después de ello apareció el profesor y se puso a explicar el contenido de ese día.

Íbamos en la mitad de la clase cuando recibí un papel de Edward

_¿Almorzamos juntos?_

De inmediato le contesté

_Claro_

_Hecho. Por cierto…te quiero mucho_

_Yo igual edward_

Alcance a pasárselo a Edward cuando el profesor se lo quito y dijo

_-por lo visto el señor cullen esta romántico. Leamos lo que aquí dice_

Y justo cuando iba a leer el papel sonó la campana que indicaba la próxima hora

-_te llevo a tu próxima clase_-se ofreció Edward y por supuesto no dude en aceptar

El resto del día fue tranquilo a excepcion de las hermosas miraditas que me lanzaban esas zorras pero no me importaba ese día era la mujer mas feliz del planeta ,y como no a la 3ra hora vi a mi amada amiga alice que me dijo

-_te ves hermosa con ese conjunto, no hay duda de que tengo un gran estilo_

_-eso me recuerda que debo matarte por cambiar mi guardarropa, no que el make over era para Lilly_

_-si pero ahora recuerda, tienes que cuidar las apariencias, estas de novia con Edward Cullen._

_-bien eso me recuerda, que haremos con Lilly y Tyler ellos están destinados a estar juntos, es que son perfectos juntos. _

_-oh amo ser celestina-_exclamo exageradamente Alice-

- _bien mira esto haremos tu le harás un make over y luego tiene que estrenar su nuevo look bien_

_-me parece y ya se que haremos para que Tyler la admire en belleza y esplendor_

Nos pasamos toda la 3ra hora hablando del plan para juntar a Lily y Tyler, los íbamos a llevar a un restaurante: Alice llevaría a Lily y yo a Tyler. Fácil.

Llego el almuerzo la hora donde me encontraría con Edward pero para mi sorpresa me estaba esperando afuera de clases.

-_vamos mi ángel-_ me dijo y yo juraría que si hubiera un concurso de tomates yo llevaría la invicta-_amo tanto cuando te sonrojas- _y me miro con esa sonrisa tan endemoniadamente sexy.

- ya vamos a almorzar señor adulador.- dije besándolo rápidamente.

En la mesa de Edward estaban los mismos chicos populares de siempre. Y esas ZORRAS.

_- vaya, vaya, pero que rápido te has metido entre las sabanas de Edward. Creo que deberíamos llamarte la putita Swa_n.- dijo Lauren mordaz

_lo que hace esta gente hoy en día, eres capaz de cosas tan bajas solo por estar en nuestra mesa, que patético querida, nunca has pensado que Edward encajaría mejor con alguien bella como nosotras._- dijo Tanya.

_Lamento que Edward nunca te considerara. Pero a mi en cambio me ama, algo que jamás sintió por Uds_., perras.- dije de lo mas calmada.

_Amor por que no vamos a comer a un lugar mas intimo, no quiero que enfermes entre tanta gente podrida._ – dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de eso nos fuimos a comer a fuera, fue divertido jugamos con las uvas y con el resto de la comida, el tiempo se nos escapo. Y ya íbamos tarde para biología.

La clase fue aburrida, no paso nada fuera de lo común, salvo que Edward estaba a mi lado, de todos modos la clase pasó entre miraditas lindas y roces de las manos hasta que toco la campana anunciando la próxima hora, nos despedimos con un beso rápido en los labios y me fui a mis próxima clase la tan querida Gimnasia.

De una manera difícil de explicar pasó rápido el tiempo y salimos más temprano cuando a la salida me encuentro con Tyler.

_Hey!. Tyler ¿Cómo estas? Hace días que no hablamos_.- iba diciendo conforme me acercaba.

_Hola, Bells, estoy bien , nada nuevo y tu._- dijo muy desanimado, demasiado para ser Tyler.

_Mmm… veamos, creo que me vida dio un giro de 360º el momento en que pise Forks, he conocido gente increíble y en una semana paso lo que creí imposible, estoy de novia con Edward y nada puede ir mejor, pero nada fuera de lo normal ¿verdad? Ahora cuéntame de ti, estas no lo se, como raro, como si no fueras tu._

_Y lo dice quien me conoce hace 1 semana_- dijo alzando una ceja.

_Mmm… veamos te conozco hace solo una semana pero creo que dijiste que en poco tiempo había logrado conocerte mejor que las mismas personas que se hacen llamar tus amigo, ahora hago uso de esa facultad para decirte que estas extraño y me encantaría que confiaras en mi, aunque si aun no te sientes preparado, no hay problema seguimos siendo amigos, nuestra amistad no depende de tu respuesta. _

_Bells. Eres increíble, ven acompáñame a un lugar y en el camino te cuento de que va mi "según tu" extraño comportamiento._

Ya en el auto de Tyler, habíamos andado unos 3 kilómetros (1.86 millas) en una dirección por completo desconocida para mi, es mas creo que ni conocia esa calle.

_Hacia donde nos dirigimos, Ty_.- dije ya preocupada, porque realmente me encontraba perdida.

Vamos a ir a ver a alguien, mmm… veamos recuerdas que te conté que luego de que falleció mi padre me fui a vivir con la familia de la que fue la mejor amiga de mi madre.

Si.- dije notando como nos dirigíamos a lo que parecía ser un terreno delicado.

_Bueno ella, tenía una hija de mi edad, Susan. Ella era increíble era hermosa, inteligente yo realmente comencé a amarla, pero no de la forma en que un novio ama a su novia, sino que ese amor que sientes de forma inexplicable por un hermano, así como tu y Jasper, ella era encantadora, amable y realmente era bellísima. Nosotros nos queríamos como verdaderos hermanos, entramos juntos al instituto, Susan recibió una calida bienvenida de parte de Tanya y el resto de las Zorras. Esas… lo único que hicieron fue herirla, la insultaban y a pesar de que ella devolvía sus insultos y decía no darles importancia, ella realmente lo hacia, poco a poco su autoestima fue cayendo, y fue incapaz de ver lo hermosa e inteligente que era. Y tener a esas zorras constantemente recordándole lo tan fea que supuestamente era, no ayudaba en nada. yo la contenía y me quedaba noches enteras con ella cuidando su sueño y abrazándola mientras lloraba, aun no se como es que llego a creerles a esas harpías… era evidente que lo único que ellas sentía por Susan era envidia, detestaban que ella fuera linda, inteligente y tuviera amigos que realmente la querían por lo que era. Y fue hace un año cuando lo peor paso, entre en su cuarto para contarle que me gustaba un chica, un tema sin importancia e irrelevante la clase de cosas que hablan los amigos y hermanos, y sobre su cama habían 2 sobres uno que decía para mis padres y otro que tenía escrito mi nombre. La verdad es que la caligrafía de Su apestaba a mil rayos pero pude ver como se esmero en intentar hacer su mejor letra. Abrí el sobre era una carta de despedida, en ella hablaba de cuanto me quiso y lo importante que fui en su vida, que éramos verdaderos hermanos y también me pedía perdón por lo que haría, pero que para cuando encontrara esto sería muy tarde y que finalmente le había encontrado razón a Tanya "que para que vivir si se es tan desdichada y nadie te quiere y en cima no se es hermosa." El tiempo que me tomó darme cuenta de sus palabras pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas quizás, había perdido todo sentido del tiempo. Las palabras "para que vivir" están escritas con fuego en mi mente, lo único quería era encontrarla, abrazarla y decirle que no hiciera tonteras… finalmente la encontré en el piso de baño con las muñecas bañadas en sangre, no tenía pulso estaba inerte. No sabes la impotencia que sentí en ese momento lo único que quería era que esas putas pagaran por toda la mierda que le metieron a mi hermanita en su mente que sufrieran, que pagaran por hacer que un ángel se matara. Fue difícil sentir que la perdía, se que sonara horrible pero sufrí y sufro mas con la muerte de Su, que con la muerte de mi padre. Su se había transformado en la luz de mi vida, la que me daba energía cada día, era la pequeña que saltaba en mi cama los 25 de diciembre, a pesar de que teníamos la misma edad siempre me sentí mayor con ella, como si fuera yo quien tuviese que protegerla, ella era pura luz y esas zorras la fueron apagando hasta transformarla en un solo recuerdo. Por eso las odio, es que no se merecen vivir tan bien cuando mi hermanita duerme en su eterno descanso ¡¡ES QUE NO ES JUSTO!!- _ Tyler había detenido el auto y las lagrimas corrían libres por su rostro, no era el recuerdo de Susan lo que causaba sus lagrimas, era la impotencia que le producía el como esas zorras era unas asesinas, no de forma directa, pero al final fueron ellas las que mataron a Su. Sin notarlos las lágrimas también brotaban de mis ojos y recorrían su carera por mis mejillas. No sabía que hacer o como actuar, me deje llevar por mi instinto y lo abrace con fuerza, el me devolvió el abrazo, sus lagrimas se calmaron y me invito a bajar del auto, aun sin decir nada. fue al asiento trasero y tomo un ramo de flores, eran realmente bellas, llenas de colores y vida.

_Ven Bella, quiero que me acompañes.- _no fue necesario que digiera mas estaría con él.

Llegamos a una lapida, estaba realmente limpia, se notaba que era visitada con frecuencia y que se preocupaban de mantenerla limpia y pulida. En ella estaba grabado _ "en recuerdo de Susan 1991-2007". _ No pude evitarlo una nueva lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, ahora entendía el odio que tenía Tyler por esas mujeres, si es que se merecen ser llamadas mujeres. Me agache hasta quedar a la altura de la lapida de Susan.

¡_Hey! Eres bellísima y te prometo que no dejare que esas zorras le hagan esto a ninguna otra chica_. – le dije, realmente esperando que me escuchara y totalmente consiente de que haría cumplir mi promesa.

_Bells, no dejas de sorprenderme. Apuesto que tú y Susan habrían sido grandes amigas_.- dijo muy serio.

_Ya, apuesto que a Su no le gustaría verte triste por que no mejor vamos a tomar un café o algo a mi casa_. – dije invitándolo, realmente se merecía un momento de relajo.

_Bueno, me parece bien. Pero si es una molestia para tus hermanos, me puedo ir a mi casa, claro que primero te paso a dejar_.- dijo, realmente parecía preocupado de que no lo dejaran entrar en mi casa.

_Vamos, es mi casa también eres mi amigo, claro que te dejaran entrar. Y si quieres podemos llamar a más gente para que no estés tan solo. _– ya no sabía que hacer para subirle el animo.

_Claro, llama a quien quieras, será divertido_.- ahora parecía contento, note como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Quizás esperaba que invitara a Lilly.

Le mande mensajes a Alice que de paso andaba con Lilly y Ange, para que fueran a mi casa, también le dije a Edward, claro que por ser mi casa además estaría Jazz así que éramos un buen grupo.

Llegando en mí casa, Ty pidió ir al baño, le indique el de la planta baja, Edward estaba por llegar así que me fui a sentar al living, deje la puerta principal entre abierta, no tenía intenciones de pararme a abrir luego.

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN_.- escuche que gritaban desde afuera. Era la voz de Lilly al parecer. … y no me equivoque, a los segundos vi a Lilly completamente irritada entrando por mi puerta. Venia hecha una furia.

_TU… TÚ QUE TE HACE LLAMAR MI AMIGA,, DATE POR MUERTA, ES QUE NI SIQUIERA IMAGINAS TODO LO QUE PASE CON ALICE ESTA TARDE… PARTIMOS CON UN RECORRIDO POR CADA UNA DE LAS TIENDAS DEL MALL, CREO UE VISTE HASTA LAS TIENDAS DE BEBES, ¿POR QUÉ RAZON, NO LO SÉ?... NO PARÓ DE COMPRAR EN TODA LA TARDE Y ME OBLIGÓ A PROBARME TODO CADA COSA QUE VEIA, CADA COSA QUE ME ESTABA PROBANDO, CREO QUE LOS VENDEDORES ERAN LOS MAS FELICES JUNTO CON ALICE, CLARO PERO ESO ES POCO, LUEGO VINO EL GRAN CAMBIO DE LOOK COMO LO LLAMO LA SEÑORTIA HIJA DEL DEMONIO, ME LLEVARON Y CORTARON CASI TODO MI CABELLO, VAMOS NUNCA EN MI VIDA LO HABIA TENIDO ASÍ, Y LUEGO LO PEOR… SIII.. QUERIDA AMIGA, DEPILACION COMPLETA, ¡¡¡COMPLETA!!! ESCUCHAS LO QUE DIGO, DIME PARA QUE QUIERO DEPILACION BRASILEÑA SI NISIQUIERA TENGO POSIBILIDAD DE LUCIRLO_.- Ya quizás Alice se excedió un poco, Lilly estaba fuera de si, había gritado hasta quedarse sin voz, parecía poseída, mi amiga se había vuelto loca, pero una loca con un estilo increíble, se veía espectacular con su nuevo Look. No había notado la presencia de Alice y Ángela en el marco de la puerta viendo la escenita y justo atrás mío, se encontraba Tyler riendo de ver tan irritada a Lilly.

La peor parte vino cuando Lilly vio a Ty, parado atrás de mi riendo a carcajadas, eso solo ayudo a que se sintiera horrores, y saliera corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta probablemente mi habitación.

_No debimos reírnos de ella así, y menos yo que se lo que es un tortura a manos de Alice_.- dije, ahora comenzaba sentirme realmente mal.- _iré a verla_.

No, yo iré.- me detuvo Tyler, mire a Alice y ella asintió levemente.

Deje que Ty, subiera nosotras nos quedamos abajo. Pero estaban tardando demasiado, ya comenzaba a preocuparme.

ya no aguanto más. ¿Por qué no subimos a ver que esta pasando?- explotó finalmente Alice. Y lo sorprendente de esto es que las tres asentimos.

No puedo creer que las apoyo en esto, pero si vamos lo hacemos en silencio. No quiero que se enfade mas con nosotras.- dijo Ange.

Ya, chicas no metan ruido, y subamos.- dije. Ya no me aguantaba de saber que pasaba allá arriba.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi pieza esta estaba cerrada pero se escuchaba perfectamente toda la conversación.

… _anda Lilly mírame, te vez divina_.- decía Ty.

_No es eso lo que me molestó, en un principio si, pero no se que fue lo que me hizo salir corriendo… OH un momento ahora lo recuerdo, fue verte a ti escuchándome en toda mi agonía post- compras con Alice._- escuche como Lilly empleaba su tan común sarcasmo.

_Vas a decir que te molesto verme a MI escuchando tu tan terrible agonía… vamos Lilly nos conocemos desde hace 6 años, y dices que no puedo escucharte hablando algo como eso_.- Ty sonaba escéptico.

_Sabes que no es eso, es solo que me cohibí. Y no preguntes ¿por qué? ¿quieres? Además me siento como la Barbie tamaño gigante de Alice._

_Créeme te vez realmente hermosa, y ahora tendré que espantar mas chicos en la escuela, después de todo no quiero que mi amiga sea acosado por perdedores. _

_Claro para eso están los amigos, ¿verdad?_- ahora Lilly se escuchaba de lo más triste.

_Siempre, y ahora que estas mejor, ¿Por qué no bajamos?_- decía Tyler.

_Creo que pueden sobrevivir un rato más sin mí… mmm… Tyler te molestaría darme un abrazo, hace tiempo que no lo haces, y no lo tomes a mal adoro a Bella ella es increíble y es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar pero no quiero que pierdas el equilibrio yo también quiero pasar tiempo con mi amigo_.- dijo Lilly, habría jurado que hacia un puchero, y por un momento me sentí una intrusa en sus vidas, pero la honestidad se sentía en las palabras de Lilly.

_No seas tontita… eres irremplazable, sabes que te adoro y eres muy importante para mi, ahora ven y dame ese tan esperado abrazo y bajemos._- el humor y los buenos sentimientos de Tyler eran palpables en cada una de sus palabras.

_Gracias._- dijo Lilly, juraría que había un rastro de sollozo en su voz.

_Hey, chicas, ¿Qué hacen?_ – creo que olvide respirar cuando escuche esas palabras mi hermano nos había agarrado justo, prácticamente con las manos en la masa o en este como el oído en la puerta. Por suerte para nosotras la primera en reaccionar fue Alice.

_Jazz…_ amor, _no es nada es que creímos escuchar algo y veníamos a verificar que todo estuviera en orden, tómalo como simple rutina, y ¿qué te trae por aquí_?- dijo Alice, intentando sonar casual.

_Mmm, fuera del hecho de que esta también es mi casa y me puedo pasear por donde quiera, Emmett y Edward están esperando abajo, creo que Ed. Alegaba de que porque mi hermanita lo hacia venir tan rápido cuando ella ni siquiera estaba en casa.- _OH!... cierto Edward… había olvidado que lo llamé, eso me pasa por ser tan intrusa.

_Chicas por que mejor no bajamos_- dijo Ange.- después _de todo no queremos que Bells haga esperar a su novio_.- dijo totalmente sonriente.

Bajamos las escaleras de lo más rápido. Igual resultaba extraño que Ty y Lilly aun no bajaran pero la verdad no le preste mucha atención, por que quería estar con Edward, creo que esto ya no esta bien, comenzare a sufrir de Edward-dependencia. Aunque no me afectaría en lo mas mínimo mientras sea el quien tenga Bella-dependencia. Seríamos perfectos…. Ajajá… ya Isabella deja de pensar incoherencias, que si no piensas en bajar las escaleras probablemente caerás…. Toda la razón conciencia mía de mi…. – OK. Ahora si me estoy volviendo loca, siempre he hablado conmigo misma, pero nunca había establecido un dialogo con mi yo interior…- acéptalo amiga estas mas loca de lo que creías… me respondió mi propia mente… nuevamente ¬¬.

_Así que estaban todos arriba. ¿Por qué no avisan yo igual quería jugar? … eso es ser malos amigo._- dijo Emmett sacándome de mi ensimismamiento mientras hacia un mohín igual que un niño pequeño, lo que era bastante extraño cuando se le veía con el porte de un oso adulto.

_Ya Emmett prometo que la próxima vez que juguemos a subir las escaleras serás la primera persona a la que le avise_.- dije mientras me acercaba a saludarlo.- _y ahora si no te molesta me gustaría poder seguir respirando._- dije riendo, lo que era difícil por que el abrazo de Emm era realmente fuerte.

_Lo lamento Bella, es que olvido lo fuerte y encantador que puedo ser_.- dijo Emmett con aires narcisistas.

_Ya quisieras, hermano_.- le respondió mi Edward.- ahora_, te importaría prestarme a esa bella chica que tienes ahí para saludarla como se lo merece._-no falto que digiera mas para que diera saltitos igual que Alice cuando iba de compras, en dirección a Edward.

_Hola guapo_.- le dije mientras le abrazaba y posaba mis labios sobres los de él. Estoy segura que mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo es en los brazos de mi ángel.

_Mmm_…. Que agradable bienvenida.- dijo contra mis labios.

_Ya Uds. Dos, sepárense ahora o ya no lo harán nunca más.- dijo Alice._

_Mmm… creo que prefiero no hacerlo nunca más.- dije riendo._

_Bueno si no se separan lo are yo misma y luego los arrastrare a ambos a un día de compras al estilo Alice Cullen, aunque no creo que sea suficiente castigo.- _no falto que digiera mas para que Edward y yo estuviéramos a mas de 2 metros.(6,56 pies) De distancia uno del otro_._

_Ya que somos varios por que no jugamos a algo divertido_.- dijo Ange un poco tímida con su propuesta.

_Perfecto._- comenzó a decir Allie mientras saltaba.

_Me parece genial que lo hagan pero yo quede con Rose para el cine así que nos vemos luego_.- dijo Emmett mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Rose.

_Que tal si jugamos Twister, todos podemos jugarlo y no es difícil_.- dijo Jazz.

_Me parece, y cuando Ty y Lilly bajen se pueden integrar.-_ dijo Alice.

_Un momento donde esta Lilly y Ty?_- dijo Jazz

_Mmm… bueno creo … que… ellos.. estanenmihabitación._- dije lo mas rápido que pude.

_¡¡¡¡así que eso hacían arriba escuchaban lo que ellos hablaban!!! Vaya eso es caer bajo chicas_.-dijo Jasper, mas decepcionado que enojado.

_Lo lamento Jazz_.- dije, era lo único que podía hacer. Me sentía como una niña pequeña que rompía algo y era descubierta por uno de sus tíos en vez de sus padres.

Lo siento amor, pero me conoces, soy curiosa por naturaleza.- dijo Alice sonriendo.

Chicas quizás deberíamos de disculparnos con Lilly y Ty, en vez de Jasper.- dijo Ange que era la que claramente se sentía pero con todo esto.

Sentía como poco a poco las manos de Edward cruzaban mi cintura y me estrechaban con delicadeza a su cuerpo, luego su rostro se poso en mi hombro, y me susurro.

_no te sientas mal, estoy segura que Jazz habría hecho lo mismo, luego te disculpas con lo chicos, ahora quiero que te diviertas mientras te doy una paliza en el Twister._- dijo con su voz aterciopelada que justo en ese momento se me antojo de lo mas sexy.

_Ya quisieras TÚ vencerme… querido, es mi juego… es triste que llegues a pensar que puedes derrotarme…_- dije riendo. El solo rozó sus labios con los mios.

_Ya voy por el juego_.- dijo Jazz

Al rato bajaron Tyler y Lilly se veían contentos, obviamente Alice hizo su parte molestándolos pero ellos no prestaron atención.

Seguimos jugando Twister fueron tres rondas donde me encanta decirlo, salí vencedora invicta, como era chicas v/s chicos. La chicas no cabían de felicidad, y también estaba Edward y Tyler que encontraban injusto que fuéramos más que ellos. Pero así es la vida, nadie dijo que fuera justa.

Los chicos se fueron y solo quedo Edward y Alice en la casa. Jazz se robó a Alice para sí alegando que no había tenido tiempo de novios con ella, a lo que ella respondió con una picara sonrisa.

_¿por qué no vamos a mi pieza?_- dije de lo mas natural.

_Cielos Bella, no pensé que fueras tan atrevida solo llevamos juntos dos días_.- dijo riendo a carcajadas.

_Idiota._- dije lanzándole un cojín del sofá.

_¿Ah sí?-_ dijo mirándome de una forma muy extraña para terminar tomándome por la cintura y alzándome a su hombro.

_Bájame… Edward quiero que me bajes_.- dije pataleando mientras Edward seguían subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a mi habitación.

_Querías que te bajara?_- pregunto pícaramente

_Si_.- dije enojada. Luego de eso sentí como Edward me tendía en mi cama y se acostaba a mi lado y comenzaba a acariciar la piel de mi brazo.

_¿Sigues enojada?_- preguntó con el tono de voz mas dulce que nunca antes le había escuchado.

_No seas tramposo, sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo._- dije haciendo una mohín como niña pequeña.

_Te ves como una niña de 5 a la que le he quitado su dulce, en vez de la mujer increíble que siempre eres._ Aunque debo admitir que me encantas de todas formas. Es más así me resultas terriblemente atrayente.- dijo mirándome a los ojos, lo que solo logró que perdiera cualquier pensamiento coherente mientras me extraviaba en sus ojos.

Luego de eso comenzó a besarme y yo solo respondí, y me perdí en el abrazo de mi ángel.

………………

**¿y? ¿Qué tal les gusto? Espero que si… me esmere mucho en este cap. Sobre todo cuando Ty revela la verdad, espero no haberlas decepcionado. Y la verdad es que me esta quedando algo tragico xD:.. pero bueno será-**

**Ahora un poco de publicidad… **

**Con mi amiga Ubita (panshiii) estamos escribiendo una historia así que se pueden pasear para verla, a mi me encanta .. el link esta en mi profile.. el fic se llama "AMOR DE CARRETERA" no se pierdan la oportunidad de leerlo.. esta excelente…**

**En mi profile tambien estan unos link relacionados con la historia para que los vean, cosas como ropa y autos.**

**Para las que me quieran agregar a msn no tengo ningun problema mi mail = que todas mis cosas en mi profile,.. aunke se los dejo aquí de todas formas.. lili_tin arroba Hotmail punto com xD…**

**Ademas me encantaria saber que piensan de este cap y que esperan para proximos caps… asi que no lo duden y dejenme un review que me ponen de lo mas feliz..**

**Buenoo… besitoss cuidense y nos estamos leyendo…**


End file.
